Star Wars The Force Awakens: Reimagined
by STORYmaker2
Summary: As great as the Force Awakens was, I believe the story needed some changes to be even better. Here is how I would have made the Force Awakens in honor of the Last Jedi coming out soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jakku

* * *

A flicker of sunlight peered through a crack in the hull of the vessel interior, shining some light onto a long figure inside the vessel. The figure was clad in a light tannish tonic esk top with grey leggings and grey wrappings around the arms. Strapped to their back was a large pole like object.

The figure wore cloth coverings around their head with goggles over their eyes. They had a large satchel over their right shoulder as they looked through the parts inside a section of the ship.

"Ahh ha." The figure let out in some relief as the pulled out a cooling capaciter from the infrastructure.

The figure put the part inside their satchel before climbing down to the sand filled floor of the ship.

The figure looked up at the sunlight and noticed it thinking directly at her. No other area inside the dark and desolate wreckage was lit up as much as she was now.

The figure couldn't help but feel slightly uplifted by this, taking it as a sign of something good.

The figure left the wrecked ship and looked back at it, the sun shining from the other side.

The wreckage of the behemoth Star Destroyer blocking a bit of the sun.

The figure removed their goggles and head wrappings, revealing a young woman. Her skin light naturally but tanned from years in the sun. She had haze eyes and long brown hair that went down and slightly past her shoulder.

She stretched her arms and rubbed her aching shoulder, the weight of the bag straining her from carrying the parts all day.

She walked over to a red speeder shaped almost in a rectangular fashion. The speeder had a dusty net attached to the side, the young woman putting her satchel inside before climbing onto the speeder and putting her goggles back on

The speeder looked to be very makeshift, almost as if it were made from various scavenged parts, but well made from them.

The young woman sped across the sandy dunes of the desert planet.

The dunes were littered by the remnants of a once great battle. Hundreds of crashed x-wings, y-wings, a-wings, and tie-fighters joined by wreckages of cornelian corvettes, nebula-frigates, victory cruisers, star destroyers, and mon-calimari capital ships.

Around each of these wreckages were dozens of various aliens , each leaving the various wreckages with parts in tow.

As the sun started to go down as the young woman approached a large camp.

The camp seemed to be quite makeshift, many of the buildings were tents made of ship parts, or crashed ships themselves, various aliens bringing their hauls to the tents.

The young woman stopped as she removed her goggles and stepped down, despite her shoulder's soreness she held up her bag of scavenged parts and got in line to a hut made of scavenged metal in the center of the camp.

The hut itself was circular in shape with a pointed top on the roof.

As the young woman waited, she noticed one of the aliens slowly moving towards her speeder.

"Willoc." She said as the alien turned and snarled at her.

The young woman gave an irritated look as she reached for the pole satcheled on her back.

She twisted the top as the alien backed up looking more afraid.

The young woman smiled.

"That's what I thought." She said before turning back.

Despite the tedious wait, the others in line could see the optimism and hint of excitement on the young woman's face.

She kept looking at the sky for ships, a few coming and going.

Finally she reached the counter where she saw none other than the junk boss himself. The crolute was tall and fat, he had pinkish skin with a big nose and a neck so fat it looked as if he had no chin. He wore a green shirt and black pants with a leather hat on and metal plates over the front of his shirt.

Rey put her parts on the counter, the alien took out a vision enhancer as he looked closer at the parts.

"Those are from an Imperial Mark-II, they're the best you can find here on Jakku I can assure you. Much better than the junk you'd get from one of those Mon-Calimari cruisers."

"Shut up, and let me examine these parts." The alien snorted.

"Sorry Unkar, just trying to make your job easier."

The alien looked at the young woman's happy expression with a condescending look.

"What's got you in such an optimistic mood today Rey?"

"Today's the day I leave this planet."

"Ahh of course it is, it's only been how many years and you still think they're coming back. At first I found it funny, now it's almost sad."

"Alright Plutt, but as I was saying, my parts are-"

"Worth one-quarter portion."

Unkar took Rey's parts behind the counter before placing a small sealed package with four blue stone like items inside.

Despite this news, Rey took the package and left with the same optimism.

She walked through the camp and to a moister vapor, taking out a canteen and putting it beside the nozzle before filling it.

Rey looked around at the other scavengers, a few waving at her while others either ignored her or gave the young woman nasty looks.

After filling her canteen Rey approached a more open area of the camp where several of the ships took off or landed.

An older human woman sat near the area with a data pad.

"Evening Terra."

The wrinkled woman turned to the younger woman.

"Ahh Rey, back from the bountiful treasure hunting I see."

"If it were bountiful I wouldn't be wearing this trash would I?"

The old woman laughed a little.

"I suppose that's true."

Rey's excitement turned to nervousness.

"Terra, I have to ask…Any of the incoming ships today…."

Terra's expression changed as well.

"Rey….I'm afraid no humans in today….I'm sorry."

The excitement and optimism from before soon faded as Rey took a deep breath.

"I understand."

Rey turned as the older woman gave a compassionate look for the younger woman.

Rey rode her speeder across the sand before she reached the wreckage of an AT-AT walker. Rey carefully entered in through the bottom.

The sand filled compartment had a hammock set up with a small doll made of makeshift material, the doll was dressed in orange like an old pilot, another dressed as a rebel soldier.

Rey went to a dirty pan and poured some water in before opening the package, she poured one of the powdered objects into the water before lighting a fire under another pan and putting the other blue objects over a cooking pan.

She waited a few minutes, looking over at the wall before going over to it and marking a tally, beside the tally scratch were hundreds of not thousands of other tally marks.

Rey returned before the powder turned into a muffin shaped blue pastry and the blue objects turned green.

Rey took a fork and put each on a plate before grabbing her water canteen.

Rey sat outside as the sun continued to set, resting against one of the walker's front feet. Rey ate as she looked at one of the ships leaving Jakku, sighing as she lowered her head.

After finishing her dinner, Rey took her poll and water canteen before boarding her speeder again.

She drove out further into the desert before reaching a very small camp near a plateau.

A single tent was there with a fire outside.

Rey parked the speeder before she dismounted and approached the tent. An old human man came out dressed in a brown raggedy robe. He had blue eyes and thin whit hair with a thinner teared and mustache.

"Sorry I'm late Lor." Rey said.

"Late? No you're just in time my friend, come let's begin."

Several hours passed as Rey felt herself drenched in sweat as she struggled to breath.

Rey held up a vibrosword as she faced Lor whom also had one.

Rey made a few lunge strikes, but the older man knocked them away before tripping Rey.

Rey quickly recovered and got back up before catching her teacher's sword.

The older man smiled.

"Well done, the last time I got you with that move."

"I guess I am learning." Rey said smiling before she got up and continued attacking the older man before he eventually knocked her sword to the ground.

"Well your grip clearly still needs work."

"Yes Lor." Rey said picking it up.

"You look more tired than usual. Are you getting enough to eat Rey?"

She sighed.

"Enough."

"Clearly not, we've trained enough, sit eat, I have some freshly caught meat."

"No Lor I couldn't possibly-"

"Rey I'm an old man, if I eat this much meat I'll get fat. You're young and don't eat enough."

Rey gave in and sat beside the older man as he served her some of the meat.

"Has that fool who runs Niima outpost been giving you more trouble."

Rey shook her head.

"No more than the others have. Though I will admit, these lessons have been helping me fend them off."

Lor smiled.

"The sword is a much more civilized weapon than a blaster. A weapon of a better age than this. Any fool with a blaster can commit a massacre to those without blasters."

"Couldn't you say the same about a sword."

"Yes, but who carries swords these days?" The old man said as Rey laughed hard.

"It's good to see you so happy child. Today of all days."

Rey sighed.

"I thought today was the day, I don't know why, but something inside me said today was the day they come and take me home."

Lor gave a compassionate look as he put his hand on Rey's shoulder.

"You must never give up hope Rey, some day you will see your family again."

Rey finished eating before she used part of her tunic to wipe her mouth. She got up and opened up the top of the pole she had earlier before placing her vibrosword inside.

"Thank you for the lesson master, and dinner. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, and Rey." Lor said as Rey turned back to him.

"Happy nineteenth birthday."

Rey nodded before boarding her speeder and departing.

Lor watched Rey leave before taking a deep breath. He went back into his tent before carefully opening a box with a small cloth bag inside.

He held it tightly.

"…..Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow I tell her the truth…Even if she's not ready, she deserves to know."

* * *

Moments later Lor heard something else, he saw lights around his camp before leaving his tent.

Lor looked at the night sky before several objects moved towards him the objects got closer and closer before he realized they were ships.

Lor took a deep breath as the first ship landed, a blue and white X-wing soon joined by a dozen others as well as several transport like craft.

Out of the ships came dozens of humans and aliens wearing tan jacket uniforms with brown helmets that had orange goggle like visors.

The soldiers aimed their weapons at Lor before the pilot of the first x-wing came out, a strange droid came out beside him. The droid being very small , orange and white and riding a metal ball.

The pilot was a human with messy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a brown jacket with red shoulders and carried a sniper blaster around his back.

"Easy boys, he's a friend." The man said as he approached Lor.

"Lor San Tekka, you're a hard man to find." The pilot said smiling.

Lor kept his same expression.

" A man who doesn't want to be found should be hard to find."

The younger pilot looked the older man over.

"Why don't we talk in your tent, no need for my men around." Lor went inside with the pilot and his droid, the two sitting down.

"Who are you?" Lor asked.

"My name is Captain Poe Dameron, commander of Rapier Squadron of the Resistance. I was sent here to find you."

"What does your extremist organization want with me young man?" Lor asked.

"Extremist, sir I resent that, we fight the good fight, for the people of the galaxy."

"You certainly cause a lot of violence, if the Jedi were still around they would put a stop to your nonsense."

"That's why I'm here, our intelligence says you have a map, a map to the last Jedi."

Lor clutched the bag tighter.

"Why do you believe that?"

Poe's expression changed, he took a deep breath.

"Look I was asked to come here by General Leia Organa. She wants to find her brother, bring back the Jedi order. Something you wanted once."

Lord breathed in.

"She will always be royalty to me…." Lor reluctantly took out the bag.

Poe saw it and anxiously took it, looking excited as he held it.

"Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi."

"Promise me, you will give it only to Princess Leia."

Poe nodded.

"I give you my word sir. This will save the galaxy from the First Order."

Lor nodded.

"With the return of the Jedi, the force will be at balance again."

"Hey, why don't you come with us. An old man shouldn't be alone out here on Jakku, I'm sure general Organa would love to see you again."

Lor sighed.

"As much as I would like to, I'm afraid I have a mission here on Jakku, I cannot abandon it."

"A mission? What miss-"

"Poe!" They heard as one of the Resistance soldiers burst in.

"We've got incoming!" He shouted, sounding terrified.

Poe, his droid and Lor came out as they saw the Resistance forces scrambling as Poe looked through his scope at the sky.

Over the planet he could see a massive vessel with several smaller ships flying towards them.

Among them were several shiny Tie-fighters.

"No , no, no, it's the First Order!" Poe shouted.

He ran to his X-wing with the droid close behind him.

"Come on BB-8!" Poe shouted.

Several of his fighters tried to lift up, but the Tie-fighters strafed their position, the fighters being shot down and Poe's x-wing hit.

Poe was shaken before he heard BB-8 beep.

"Damn it, engines are shot."

Poe climbed out as one of his men ran up.

"Sir enemy dropships are coming in."

Poe held his head and frantically paced around.

"Defensive positions now!" He knelt down beside his droid.

"BB-8 this is vital to our victory, you have to get it back to general Organa at any cost, do you understand?"

The droid sounded concerned.

"BB-8, please. I will find you again, but you have to do this."

BB-8 reluctantly opened up his storage compartment as Poe opened up the bag and put a small metal projector inside.

"Go!"

Several First Order Dropships flew towards the camp, the dropships were dark grey and shaped almost in a van shape with a wing on either side and a doors covering the sides.

Inside each dropship were twelve soldiers standing at attention. The soldiers wore stormtrooper like armor. However, it looked more advanced with the abdomen area not armored, the shoulder plates having modified First Order insignias, the helmets looked more narrow with a thinker black visor and more pointed mouth/nose area with a thin black mouth breather area. Under the armor plates was a black tech shirt. The stormtroopers' armor was also a darker desert camo colored with some cloth worn over their shoulders.

The two soldiers in the front carried a shielded riot/esk shield over their left arms and a short carbine in the other hand while the men behind them carried large gatling blasters.

One of the stormtroopers carrying the riot shields shaking a little before the third stormtrooper in line put his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Easy Slip, it's going to be ok." The stormtrooper said.

The man kept breathing deeply but nodded.

"Just don't mess up with me right behind you." The stormtrooper with the gatling gun said.

"Lay off him Zeros." The first stormtrooper said.

"I'm ready to kill some resistance scum." The stormtrooper fourth in line said.

"Like we all aren't Nines." Zeros said.

"Be quite." The officer said as he stood third in line on the other side, he wore the same armor but with a grey pauldron over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." They said.

The four dropships began firing down at the Resistance troop transports , disabling them before the lights inside turned green.

"Get ready." The Lieutenant said before the side doors opened.

"Go go go!" He shouted.

Slip and the other stormtrooper with the riot shield came out first , holding their shields up as they absorbed several incoming red blasts of fire.

Slip and the other riot shielder fired back with Zeros and the other trooper with the gatling gun began ripping through the Resistance soldiers with their fire.

The other stormtroopers joined in as they fired blue blasts at the Resistance soldiers, gunning down their adversaries with elite precision and skill. The First Order Stormtroopers made quick work of the first two squads of Resistance soldiers near the front of the camp, not suffering a single casualty.

However, as the Lieutenant lead the way passed a destroyed X-wing, a Bith resistance fighter sprung out and fired two blaster bolts into his chest plate, the officer falling to the ground before Nines fired a bolt that tore through the alien's head.

The officer groaned in pain as he looked at the black smoking blaster shots in his chest plate. One of his men helped him up before they resumed the attack.

Poe sprinted up and above the camp before he got to an elevated position away from the fight and took out his sniper blaster. He saw all of the troopers were deployed from the four dropships and were mercilessly slaughtering his own soldiers.

He carefully took aim at a first order stormtrooper carrying a gatling gun who tore three of his men in half before firing.

Poe smiled as he saw the bolt hit the soldier and knock him down.

However, his smile faded as he saw the stormtrooper slowly get back up, his armor having protected him.

Poe tried to fire again, but one of the stormtroopers with riot shield got in front of his companion, each of Poe's blasts were deflected by the shield.

The heavy gunner got up and resumed firing.

Poe fuming in anger as he saw more of his men get gunned down by the stormtrooper.

Poe saw a leaking fuel line from the fighter the man was taking cover behind and fired at it.

The stormtrooper who had been third in line heard an explosion , he turned and saw Slip get tossed away before landing.

The stormtrooper rushed over and dragged his companion to safety.

The soldier's armor was torn up and blood stained it as well.

He reached up for his companion's face, but only found a cold helmet there, his hand leaving a blood handprint across the face before he laid down and passed.

The stormtrooper began breathing more heavily as the world seemed to slow around him. He stood up as blaster fire flew around him, his fellow Stormtroopers mercilessly shooting down Resistance soldiers, one kicking over a wounded enemy combatant before shooting his head.

Poe was nearly hit as sand slashed into his face. He tried to wipe it out, but another ship landed.

Poe's eyes widened as he saw two figures exit out.

The marked Stormtrooper continued to wonder before.

One of the figures wore a hooded black cloak over black and dark grey plate armor almost similar to the stormtrooper armor. The armor covered his chest, arms, and legs. Over his head and under his hood was a very distinct looking black mask with a black visor.

Beside him was a larger stormtrooper. She was an officer with chrome armor and a black cape behind her.

The man ignited a lightsaber, the blade glowed red but in an almost unstable fashion with a two energy cross guards coming out.

Many of the Resistance fighters cried out in terror seeing the dark forcer user. Most fired on him, but using his off hand he deflected them away using the force before doing so with his lightsaber.

He then used his off hand to lift up several large destroyed ships before hurling them into groups of Resistance soldiers.

Four tried to back away from him, but he tightened his fist and pulled it towards him, the marked stormtrooper could hear the mens' bones snap as they were tossed like rag dolls into the sand.

The dark force user began violently cutting his way through the remaining Resistance Soldiers, the chrome stormtrooper mercilessly gunning down any he missed with deadly precision.

A resistance soldier tried to flank her and stock strike the officer, but she knocked his gun away with her own before grabbing his neck and lifting him up.

The duros alien clutched his neck as he struggled to breath before hearing a snapping sound. The chrome officer dropped him to the ground as the last seven Resistance soldiers threw down their weapons and got to their knees, the men now begging for mercy as several revealed their wet trousers.

They were surrounded by stormtroopers as the dark force user and the officer approached Lor who was guided to them.

The older man had an almost disappointed look on his face as he and the dark force user stared at each other.

"Look how old you've become." The dark force user said, his voice altered by his mask.

"Perhaps, but something far worse has become of you boy."

"You know why I'm here, the map to Skywalker. Where is it?"

"If I still had it, perhaps I would give it too you, he might be the only one left in the galaxy who can save you from yourself boy."

"Where is the map!?" The dark force user said sounding angrier.

"Look at yourself boy, if your parents could see you now. What you've become."

"The boy you and they once knew is gone. I have embraced the dark side of the force."

"You were not always Kylo Ren boy, and no matter how hard you try, you cannot escape your family."

"You're so right." Kylo said before igniting his lightsaber and decapitating Lor.

The Resistance soldiers yelped before Kylo turned and held his hand up, the stormtroopers saw a lone resistance soldier being held in place by the force, as well as his red blaster bolt.

The man wore a brown jacket, looking frustrated at his inability to move.

Nines and another stormtrooper rushed over both hitting him with the stocks of their blaster rifles before dragging him over to Kylo Ren who knelt down in front of him.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So uh , who talks first, you or me? Cause this silence is just uncomfortable." Poe said before Nines smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, easy, I got plenty of personality but looks help too." Poe said.

"The map to Skywalker, he gave it to you didn't he."

Nines and the other stormtrooper violently searched Poe.

"Hey , woah, at least by me dinner first." Nines smacked Poe again before forcing him back down.

"It's not on him sir." Nines said.

" Too bad huh, you came all this way to, not that lovely Jakku isn't worth visiting." Poe said smiling before Nines smacked him again.

"Take him to the ship."

"Ohh goody, I've always wanted to see what First Order ships look like from the inside." Poe said as Nines and the other stormtrooper dragged him.

"Sir, what of the other prisoners?" The chrome stromtrooper asked.

Kylo turned to the men who were shaking in fear.

"They're on no use to us, dispose of them captain Phasma."

"What, no!?" Poe screamed as he tried to break free only for Nines to smack him down again.

The stormtroopers mercilessly gunned down the prisoners, the marked stormtrooper raising his rifle but not firing.

The stormtrooper jumped as the blaster bolt crashed into the side of a ship.

He turned to Slip's body as two other stormtroopers dragged it away.

"Casualties?" Plasma asked the marked Stormtrooper's lieutenant.

"FN-2003 only."

"If it had to be anyone , best it was him, let's go." Phasma said.

Miles away BB-8 could see the smoke in the distance and let out a sad beep before continuing to roll away.

The First Order Ships flew back into orbit where they approached a massive star destroyer esk vessel. The Ship was over 2915 meters long with a more flat command deck to the top of the slowly rising ship center. The ship was covered with turrets and had three hangers, two on the sides and one at the bottom.

The ships landed as Poe was escorted away, the marked stormtrooper stumbled inside, dozens of stormtroopers wearing white variants of their armor as well as dozens of pilots in black armor, and naval personnel in black uniforms with droids helping them do routine work.

The marked stormtrooper got back into one of the dropships before removing his helmet. Underneath the helmet he was covered in sweat, his skin dark with brown eyes and black hair done in a military buzzcut.

He was shaking , holding onto the wall for support.

"FN-2187." He heard before turning to see captain Phasma.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

The chrome captain looked at him for another moment.

"Report to my officer immediately, and who gave you permission to remove your helmet."

"No one ma'am." He said before putting it back on.

Kylo walked through the the halls of the _Finalizer_ before he reached the interrogation chamber.

Inside the dark room, Poe was strapped to a metal board with one of the stormtroopers beating him. Poe's blood was on the soldier's white armor.

Poe was trying to breath as the stormtrooper held his head.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"Ok, ok." Poe said before he brought his head up and spit blood onto the man's helmet.

Poe laughed before the stormtrooper beat him again.

"That's enough." Kylo said as the stormtrooper stopped and turned to him.

"Leave us." The stormtrooper left as Kylo slowly approached Poe.

"Lovely accommodations you have here, though I don't think I'd recommend them to a friend."

Kylo's helmet was now close to Poe's face.

"You will tell me where the map is."

Poe gave a defiant smile.

"No, I won't."

Kylo raised his hand in front of Poe who's expression started to change.

He felt as if something was crushing his mind, a worse pain then anything he had ever felt in his life raked his mind.

Poe began to scream in blood curdling pain.

Moments later Kylo left the chamber and came up to another officer waiting outside.

The officer looked about thirty with light skin, blue eyes, and well trimmed red hair. He wore a black officer's uniform with a trench coat over it and two golden epaulets on the shoulders of the main tunic under the coat.

"He hid the map in a BB astromech droid back on Jakku."

The officer smiled.

"Then we need only retrieve it, I'll send squads down."

"Then it's in your hands now general Hux."

* * *

The next morning on Jakku, Rey awoke, still a bit sore from her training session the night before.

"You'd think after years of training the morning soreness would go away. I guess that just means I made progress." Rey said to herself before she grabbed her canteen, her satchel, and her pole.

Rey looked at the wall of tally marks before looking up at the sky, she took a deep breath before climbing onto her speeder.

As ray made her way through the graveyard of giants ,she passed by the ruins of twenty Mon-calimari cruisers surrounding a destroyed Super star destroyer.

A few hours later, Rey came out of the crashed super star destroyer with a satchel full of parts, a few other scavengers looked at her satchel, but Rey grabbed her pole and they returned to their work.

Rey set her bag in the net before she saw smoke in the distance, she realized where the smoke was coming from and gave a horrified expression.

"Lor!"

Rey sped towards her teacher's camp as fast as her speeder would allow, but when she arrived she saw the aftermath of a battle.

Dozens of men wearing the same uniform lay dead around Lor's camp, several destroyed ships among them.

Rey quickly dismounted and looked around.

"Lor! Lor!" She shouted before stopping.

Rey shook as she saw Lor's head cut from his body.

"No, no." She said breaking down in front of her friend's body.

"No!" Rey screamed as she teared up and held his body.

For so many years, Lor had been the only one Rey had ever truly felt close to, now he was gone. Now she truly was alone.

* * *

As all of this happened, Poe sat strapped to the metal board when another stormtrooper in white armor came in.

"Ren wants him." The stormtrooper in the room released Poe as the second one dragged him through the ship. As they passed a squad of stormtroopers, Poe was dragged behind a corner, he was still a bit disoriented.

"Can you hear me?" The stormtrooper asked.

"Yeah, what you gonna beat me up here? May as well left me on the table."

"No." He said taking off his helmet.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Poe's expression changed.

"Are you a spy?"

"No, I just need to get out of here. Can you fly a shuttle?"

"Well I am the best star fighter pilot in the Resistance. I suppose I could handle a shuttle." Poe said sarcastically.

"Fine, let's go."

"Wait, what do I call you?" Poe asked.

"I'm FN-2187."

Poe nodded.

"I'm gonna call you Finn."

"…..Alright Fine." Finn said.

Finn put his helmet back on and leaf Poe to the main hanger where they carefully entered a shuttle.

Finn shut the door before helping Poe into the cockpit.

"Alright hang on." Poe said as Finn sat in the seat next to him, taking off his helmet again.

"Shuttle T-6, you are not authorized to take off, who's in there?" The hanger controller asked.

"Go go!" Finn shouted as Poe quickly got the shuttle up and flying out of the hanger.

They flew away from the resurgent-class Star destroyer as Finn let out a breath of relief.

"Alright back to Jakku." Poe said.

"What!? Are you insane, we need to get out of here now!" Finn shouted.

"I'm not leaving without my droid, he has a map to Luke Skywalker!"

Finn shook his head.

"Awww come on!"

Moments later the ship shook as an alert went off.

"Oh no no, that's not good , we're hit." Poe said.

"They shot at us?" Finn said.

"Well I assume they know we're not friendly." The shit was hit again.

"Alright into the escape pod." Poe said as he and Finn got up and ran to the shuttle's escape pod, ejecting before a third blast tore the shuttle apart.

Finn held on fight as he strapped in with Poe across from him.

"This is gonna get rough." Poe said.

Finn nearly lost consciousness as it crashed into the dunes of Jakku.

Finn managed to get himself unstrapped, but was unable to get out, Poe grabbed Finn's arms and dragged him away from the pod.

"You aright there?" Poe asked.

Finn tried to nod.

"Let's get you out of that armor, it's only going to slow you down."

Poe said before he went back into the pod for supplies.

Finn got out of his armor as the glaring heat of the sun came down on him.

Poe had a backpack on as he saw Finn in his black tech under shirt and pants.

"Black , in all this sun. You'll end up drinking all our water in the first hour."

"It's all i've got." Finn said.

Poe shook his head and took off his Jacket before giving it to Finn.

"Your jacket? Are you sure?"

"Just take it , you'll need it."

Finn got up and put the jacket on.

"Now what?"

"We find BB-8 and get off world." Poe said.

"Where is he?"

"I told him to get off world. He's probably heading for a spaceport." Poe said.

"Where's the nearest spaceport?"

"…I have no idea."

"So we're going to wander aimlessly through the desert and hope we find civilization." Finn said.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." Poe said.

The two began walking through the desert together.

"So why did you do that?" Poe asked.

"Do what?"

"Free me? Leave the First Order?"

"I need to get away from them, all of them. I can't do it anymore."

"Alright then. You seem to be trained well, the Resistance could use-"

"No thanks." Finn said.

"Are you sure, we could-"

"I'm sure."

"I'm surprised you were so willing to help me after I got one of your guys."

Finn stopped.

"That was you. The sniper, you killed Slip!" Finn said grabbing Poe by the collar of his shirt.

Poe saw the aggression in Finn's eyes.

"Easy, it was a battle, if you haven't noticed all of my men were killed, a few by your friend."

Finn exhaled as he let Poe go.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I took pleasure in it. But-"

"Shut up and walk." Finn said.

There was silence between the two as they occasionally took a swig of water.

Eventually they saw the graveyard of giants in the distance.

"What is that?" Finn asked.

"The graveyard of giants, the ruins of the battle of Jakku."

"The last battle of the galactic civil war?" Finn asked.

Poe nodded.

"When we finally beat the empire…But at a cost that was far too high." Poe said as he could see hundreds of crashed rebel fighters and dozens of cruisers alongside their imperial counterparts.

"I'm not surprised the First Order didn't tell you about their predecessor's greatest defeat after Endor."

"We studied defeats more than victories, captain Phasma always said you learn more from defeat than from victory." Finn said.

"Well that's probably why the First Order's doing so well. Say , how many star systems does the first order control in the unknown regions?" Poe asked.

"I, I don't know. Thousands at least."

"A thousands , oh that's just great, the empire's back alright, and the new republic still won't do anything about it." Poe said.

"They don't stand a chance." Finn said sounding afraid.

Poe turned to him.

"The things the First Order has planned, what they're capable of. Nobody can stand against them."

Poe sighed.

"We'll just have to see about that."

* * *

Onboard the bridge of the _Finalizer_ General Hux and Kylo Ren were with captain Phasma and one of the deck officers.

"Scanners show they crashed in the Goazon Badlands but could be moving towards the ruins of the battle now sir." She said.

"FN-2187 was the one who helped the pilot escape." Kylo said as he turned to Phasma.

"He showed no signs of disobedience before, however, after the battle I was concerned, I ordered him to my officer for evaluation but he never showed up."

Ren turned to Hux.

"It seems one of your soldiers has betrayed us."

"It matters now, we'll soon have the droid back or destroyed." Hux said.

"I want that droid and map back." Kylo said as Hux smiled.

"Not letting your personal feelings getting in the way are you Ren. You may be the leader of the Knights of Ren, but I'm in command here."

Kylo brought his mask within an inch of Hux's face.

"I am Supreme leader Snoke's apprentice, never forget that general. Perhaps when he learns of our deserter, he'll reconsider using a clone army."

Hux swallowed.

"My stormtroopers are perfection, they've been trained from childhood to be nothing but soldiers. No army can stand agains them."

"We'll see general." Kylo said as he left the bridge.

* * *

Back on Jakku, Finn and Poe were still walking through the desert, their water having run out.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

Poe took out a flare gun and fired into the air.

"Hello!"

He fired another flare.

"I will not die like this!" Poe shouted as he fired another flare.

The two sat down before hearing something.

Poe got up and saw a large speeder flying at them.

"Finn!"

Finn got up and saw it as well.

They waved the speeder over before it stopped in front of them.

Three aliens were aboard.

"Hey, we need a lift, please." Poe said.

The aliens let the two on as they began to ride.

Finn sat back against the railing before something burst out of the sand, a great worm beast knocked the speeder off balance before Finn was sent tumbling down off the speeder and down the sand dune.

As he got up, Finn saw the speeder was gone.

"Poe! Poe!"

The creature began to move towards Finn as he scrambled to his feet and ran off.

* * *

As this happened, Rey drove across Jakku on her speeder. She was still crushed by the death of Lor, nothing else on her mind until she heard something else.

Rey stopped the speeder when she heard a droid crying for help.

Rey dismounted and saw none other than Teedo, the small alien creature riding a luggabeast as he had a small BB astromech droid in a net.

"Teedo, Teedo enough. Let the droid go." She said as the alien shouted at her.

The droid cried for help again before Rey reached for her pole. Teedo let the droid go and went on his way.

"Bottom feeder." Rey said before she got the net off the droid.

"Are you alright?"

The droid beeped.

"Well pleasure to meet you BB-8."

BB-8 responded.

"Need to get off world, well Niima outpost is your best bet. It's close enough and has transports."

BB-8 beeped in approval.

Rey sighed.

"Alright I suppose you can come with me, just stay close. Most people there would rip you apart for your parts."

Rey and BB-8 eventually arrived at Niima outpost , Rey carrying her haul for the day.

BB-8 saw the expression on Rey's face and beeped.

"It's , 'sigh' it's nothing.I just, lost someone close to me today."

BB-8 responded.

"Don't say that, I'm sure your master is fine."

Rey saw many of the other scavengers eyeball BB-8 who moved closer to Rey.

Rey eventually got to the front before Unkar looked at them.

"Cmmmmmmm, all of these parts are worth , one-half portion."

"One-half portion? Last time I brought you these exact parts I got a full portion." Rey said defensively.

"Yes, but last time I had fewer, they're worth less now that I have more…..Wait, is that a BB-8 droid?"

"Yes?" Rey said.

"Well, I'd like to buy him from you. I'll give you a hundred full portions." Unkar said as he sat the portions down.

Rey's eyes lit up as she saw the sheer amount of food before her.

For a brief moment she motioned towards it before looking back at BB-8.

The young woman sighed as she shook her head.

"No, he's not for sale." She took the half portion and left with BB-8.

Unkar quickly pulled his portions back inside before taking out a communicator.

"Get me that droid, and do it quickly." He said.

Finn finally got away from the worm and panted as he stood on top of a sandy hill. However, as he looked down he saw a large camp with ships landed in it.

Finn rushed down towards the camp as fast as he could.

Finn got to the camp and tried to make his way through it, receiving some unfriendly looks from the various scavengers inside.

"Hello, can I get transport off this world? Hello?"

He came up to a scavenger with a metal mask around her head, she spoke in a dialect Finn had never heard before , Finn backing up and away from her.

Moments later Finn heard something else.

He turned and saw a young woman with a BB astromech droid being attacked by one of the scavengers. The alien and the young woman were struggling over her pole, the young woman desperately trying to pull it free, but the alien was bigger and stronger.

The BB droid took out a shocker and zapped the alien, making him let go as the young woman pulled a vibroblade from the pole and slashed it at the alien who backed up.

"Stay back!" She said before another alien grabbed her wrists and held her in place.

The alien growled at the young woman who tried desperately to break free.

However, before the alien could do anything else he was punched across the face by Finn who had rushed over.

The alien let go and tried to strike Finn who caught the alien's arm before coming down and grabbing his ankle before flipping him onto the ground.

The other alien came and knocked Finn back onto the ground before Ray slashed at him, cutting both of his hands as the second one pulled out a blaster.

Rey slashed the alien's hand in half as she broke the gun.

Finn getting back up and tackling the other alien into the ground as he tried to grab Rey.

The two aliens ran off in pain as Finn got up.

"Hey are you alright."

Rey shook her head as she saw the blood on her sword.

"And I just cleaned this too. Yes, I'm alright, not the first time one of these brutes have tried to rob me, I took up this sport just for such occasion. But thank you for helping me." She said as she put her blade back in the pole and put it around her back.

"I'm Finn."

"Rey."

BB-8 beeped loudly as he looked at Finn's jacket.

Rey's expression changed.

"BB-8 says that's his owner's Jacket."

"You're Poe's droid, the one he's looking for!"

BB-8 beeped in excitement.

"You know this droid's owner?"

"Yes he's in the Resistance."

Rey looked excited.

"The Resistance, are you in it too?"

"…..Yes, yes I am." Finn said.

"We're on a mission, to find a map to Luke Skywalker that the droid has."

"Luke Skywalker, the Luke Skywalker!" Rey almost shouted.

BB-8 beeped again.

"Where's this Poe?"

"We got separated, but he-" Finn started before they heard something.

"Over there!" Finn saw a pair of First Order Stormtroopers across the camp.

"No no no! The First Order's here!"

"What!?" Rey shouted sounding afraid.

"Stop them!" One of the stormtroopers shouted.

"Come on!" Finn said grabbing Rey's hand as the two ran with BB-8 close behind.

"Where are we going?!" Rey shouted.

"Aware from here, we need to get off Jakku!"

"I can't leave Jakku, I-" Rey started before the tent behind them was torn apart by blaster fire.

Rey turned back to Finn.

"Well maybe we can get away from the blaster fire at least." She said.

Moments later Finn heard a familiar sound.

He looked up in horror to see a Tie fighter flying at them.

"No no no no! We need a ship!" Finn shouted.

"Come on we can take the Quadjumper." Rey said taking the lead.

"What about that one?" He said pointing to a closer ship.

"What ship's junk." Rey said before fire from the tie fighter hit and blew up the quad jumper.

"….The junk it is." Rey said before the three rushed into the light and old circular shaped cornelian freighter.

Once inside Finn closed the ramp.

"Can you fly this thing?" Finn asked.

"Well a life time of ripping ships apart didn't exactly prepare me to fly one now did it. What about you?"

"I'm no pilot." Finn said.

Rey held her head.

"Just great."

BB-8 beeped.

"You helped Poe fly his ships, you think you could help me?"

BB-8 agreed.

"Alright i'll have to do my best with you. Come on." Rey and BB-8 rushed into the cockpit as Finn got into the lower gun-turret.

Rey sat down as BB-8 plugged in.

"Run me through it BB-8." She said before the ship slowly took off.

Rey looked excited.

"I did it, I'm flying a shi-" Rey lost control and crashed the ship across the ground , scavengers running in fear as she tore up half the camp, including Unkar's shack , his portions spilling everywhere as scavengers rushed in to take them.

"Sorry!" Rey shouted looking embarrassed.

Unkar was on the ground shouting for them to return his ship.

"We've got company!" Finn shouted as the Tie fighter flew after them.

"Shoot him down!"

"I'm trying! This targeting system is ancient!" Finn shouted as his blasts kept missing the tie fighter.

Rey did her best to fly the ship, but even with BB-8's help she made erratic movements and kept hitting sand dunes and the edges of wrecks.

The ship shook as the Tie fighter's blasts hit them again and again.

"BB-8 how's our shields?"

BB-8 responded.

"Great, then again we may crash before we get shot down." Rey said before they were hit again.

Finn gave a frustrated grunt as the Tie fighter continued to avoid his fire.

"Hold still, come on." Finn said as sweat came down his head.

He couldn't get a lock on the Tie fighter.

Rey heard an alert go off.

"Our shields are about to shatter, can't you hit him?"

"Can't you fly straight!?" Finn shouted back as Rey gave another embarrassed look.

She then saw the wreckage of the super star destroyer from earlier and had an idea.

"No , no, no , Rey what are you doing. Finn, I've got a really bad idea."

"A bad idea? What are you?" Finn started before Rey flew through the ship.

The Tie fighter flew over it safely as Rey bumped into many rusty pieces of metal in the ship.

Finn was thrown around in his feet as Rey did her best to not crash.

"Please don't crash, please don't crash, please don't crash." She said before BB-8 fired the front guns and blew a hole large enough for them to fly out before flying almost straight down.

Finn finally had the tie fighter in his sights and fired, one of his blasts hitting the tie fighter's right wing and caused it to crash into a sand dune where it was half buried.

"Woah, we got him. Huh I thought it would explode, guess now." Finn said.

Rey sat back and tried to catch her breath, she had to hold her head as sweat ran down her face.

BB-8 beeped in happiness.

* * *

Onboard the _Finalizer_ Kylo stood alone on the bridge before a naval personal nervously approached him.

"Ssssir, news from Jakku. It appears that the traitor FN-2187 has gotten off world with the droid and-"

The man saw all of the chairs begin to lift up on their own before being crushed by the force.

"Anything else you'd like to report?"

"There was also girl-" He started before being force pulled into Ren's grip.

"What girl?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So here is part one, I hope you guys like it, as I said it's more or less the same with some changes, let me know if you guys like the changes or don't, and let me know what you do or don't like about them._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Space

* * *

A First Order Shuttle flew towards a large planet covered in a massive city.

The shuttle passed by dozens of large republic Mon-calimari class capital ships and smaller support vessels before reaching the massive Republic city below.

The shuttle landed at a large dome like building with a few towers around it.

A woman wearing brown officer's uniform approached the shuttle with four soldiers wearing blue armor beside her.

The woman had dark skin, brown eyes, and brown hair.

As the shuttle opened four men walked out.

Three were First Order Stormtroopers while the leading one was older, having graying hair , brown eyes, and light skin. He wore an agent's uniform with thinner black armor around him and a circular black droid hiding on the back of his armor.

"Agent Hask, welcome to Hosnian Prime." The woman said.

"Admiral Sella." He said back.

The two walked with the senate guards and stormtroopers inside the building.

Hask saw several republic senators inside the building and roaming the halls.

Hask looked at the senators and overheard their conversations with a hint of disgust.

"Hopefully we can resolve the issues between the New Republic and the First Order now that you're here." Sella said.

They entered a large blue office with four more senate guards inside.

Sella guided agent Hask in front of an older Tarsunt alien who sat behind a desk. Beside him was an older woman with gray short hair, green eyes, and wore a white robe.

"Supreme Chancellor Lanever Villecham." Sella said.

Hask looked at the woman beside him.

"Why is Mon Mothma present? I thought this was a meeting between myself and the supreme chancellor only?" Hask said.

"Mon Monthma is my advisor, who better than a former chancellor." Lanever said.

Hask and Mothma glared at each other for another moment before the First Order agent turned to the alien chancellor.

"I come on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke regarding the terrorist organization known as the Resistance. Their attacks on the First Order and our empire have only been increasing. This week alone they've attacked two of our supply convoys and one of our shipyards." Hask said.

"The New Republic is not the Resistance. We are not responsible to the actions of-" Lanever started.

"As the governing body of this portion of the galaxy, where the Resistance originates from, it most certainly is your responsibility. A simple formal disavowing of their actions would be a good start." Hask said.

"We are neutral in this conflict agent Hask. I'm sure an organization as powerful as your First Order can handle mere terrorists." Mon Mothma said in an almost condescending manner.

Hask glared at her again.

"We have reason to believe that the Resistance is receiving aide from this Republic. A clear violation of the treaty signed by our governments."

"You come here to our capital and accuse us of attacking your state, how dare you." Lanever said as he got up.

"I don't find it a coincidence that former republic leaders such as Leia Organa and Admiral Ackbar are the known commanders of this extremist group. Both were key founders of the New Republic, clearly having great influence within your government."

"We cannot control their actions now." Mothma said.

"If they stood before you , would you arrest them?" Hask said.

"I think we're done here." Sella said.

Hask breathed in.

"Yes, I agree." Hask and his men left before the door shut.

"That didn't go well." Sella said.

Lanever sat back and put his hands together.

"Contact Leia." He said.

A hologram of an older woman appeared on the desk as well as a hologram of an older man wearing a military uniform.

"You called Chancellor Villecham." She said.

"General Organa, an agent of the First Order arrived here today. They definitely suspect we're working together." The chancellor said.

"Does he have proof?" The other man asked.

"Not yet general Iblis, but if he get's some, it could create a debacle in the senate." Mothma said.

"Sometimes I feel I made a mistake hiding our support for the Resistance from the senate, a chancellor should not act like this." Lanever said.

"Chancellor, I'm sorry I've put you in this situation. But I've lost too much to allow the Empire to return as the First Order." Leia said.

"We don't have the support in the senate to declare war on the First Order." Mothma said.

"The First Order is likely violating their treaty, I see no problem in doing what we're doing." Sella said firmly.

"The senate may disagree, still there are plenty in the senate who know and back up our support for the Resistance." Lanever said.

"Speaking of which, our request for cruisers Garm?" Leia asked.

"We're doing our best, sending drillmasters and small arms through smugglers to the Resistance is one thing. Fleets of cruisers are another, but we'll do what we can." General Iblis said.

Unknown to the ground, they were being watched and recorded in a ventilation shaft.

The black droid watched as their conversation finished before he flew out and landed on Agent Hask's shoulder.

Hask and his men returned to their shuttle before departing the republic capital.

Hask's droid played the recording.

He gave a furious expression.

"Get me General Hux!"

* * *

Elsewhere Rey got out of the cockpit and went back through the hallway as Finn climbed out of the turret.

"We're alive!" Finn shouted in excitement.

"I did it, I actually flew a spaceship." Rey said in just as much excitement before she heard BB-8 beep as he rolled beside her.

"…..Alright, with some help." She said before an alert went off.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"Oh no." Rey said as she ran over to a compartment and pulled the floor panel open.

"Damn it, Unkar messed this ship's filtration system."

"What?" Finn said.

"He tried to double pass the fuel line to make it faster, but now exhaust from the fuel lines will fill the ship with toxin!" Rey shouted.

Finn gave a frantic look.

"Can you fix it!?"

"I can try." Rey said sounding afraid.

"Get me tools now!" She shouted as Finn saw a series of tool boxes and set them down by Rey who scrambled through them.

"No, no, no, get me the hydrospanner!"

"What's a Hydrospanner!?"

"That one." She said pointing to it.

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Finn, it's the one I'm pointing at." She said before he finally got it to her.

"Thank you." She said before going back under.

Finn sat back as she worked on it.

"So if you can fly this thing , we should get out of here." Finn said.

"No, I have to get back to Jakku." Rey said.

"What? Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku. What do you have family there?….A boyfriend?"

"What!?" Rey shouted as she brought her head back up.

"Uh a family?" Finn said nervously.

"No, as matter of fact." She said before returning to her work.

"There you go." Rey said in relief before climbing up and wiping sweat off her face.

"Alright we should be safe."

"Rey why do you need to get back to Jakku?"

Rey sighed.

"I just do alright, besides we need to find Poe don't we?" Rey asked.

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"No! I mean, getting BB-8 to the resistance is more important. What with the map to Luke Skywalker and all, Poe would wan this. He can take care of himself. He's a survivor." Finn said trying not to sound desperate.

Rey heard something else go off under the floor board.

"Oh what now?" She said annoyed before going back under.

"So where is your base anyway?"

"Uhh you know." Finn said before he turned to BB-8.

"Alright full disclosure I'm not with the Resistance."

BB-8 took out his zapper and hit Finn with it.

"Ouch! Look I saved Poe from the First Order, we got separated on Jakku, please he would want you to get to the Resistance, come on." Finn pleaded as Rey came up.

"Unkar didn't deserve this ship, the things he did to it." Rey said as she climbed up.

"So come on, where's your base."

"Uhhh go on, tell her BB-8."

BB-8 waited for a moment before turning to Rey and beeping.

"D'Qar?"

"Yes, yes that's right D'Qar." Finn said in relief.

Rey gave a conflicted look.

"That's a long ways away." She said.

"Rey, why do you need to get back to Jakku?" Finn asked in a more compassionate tone.

"….I'm waiting for someone alright."

"Who?"

"That's none of your concern." She said getting up.

Moments later the ship shook as the two were knocked to the ground.

"What happened? Are we hit?" Rey asked.

"No that was a tractor beam. The First Order, they found us!" Finn shouted.

BB-8 chirped in terror.

"Come on, we can hide in here!" Rey shouted as she got back under the panel with Finn climbing in as he held BB-8.

Rey put the panel over them before the two tried to slow their breathing.

The ship stopped moving before they heard the door open.

Finn was terrified beyond imagination, he pictured captain Phasma entering and pulling the panel off.

Rey could see how scared Finn was and began to fear more too.

"If he's this scared of the First Order." Rey said as she tried to take her Vibrosword out, her hand shaking as she grabbed the pole's top.

However, moments later they heard a low growl.

"Chewie, we're home." A voice said sounding very happy.

The two heard footsteps as their fear started to turn to confusion.

Moments later the panel was removed as they saw a Wookie holding it up and an older man standing over them with a blaster pistol aimed at them.

The man wore black pants with a metal belt buckle, and awhite shirt with a blue open jacket under it.

The man had haze eyes , light skin and messy grey hair. He had an overall rugged appearance to his look. The Wookie as well.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Other's?" Rey asked.

"The rest of the crew?"

"It's just us." Rey said as the Wookie growled.

"It's true." Rey said.

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked.

"That thing can understand you so I'd watch what you say kid. Now get out of there." The man said as the three got out.

The man looked back at Rey.

"Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima outpost, Jakku."

"Jakku? I told you we needed to check the western reaches again." He said as the Wookie growled.

"Who'd you steal it from?"

"Unkar Plutt. Who stole it from Rotta the Hutt."

"Who stole it from me." The man said.

He turned and walked towards a computer.

"Well you tell him that Han Solo has the Millennium Falcon back and he's keeping it this time."

Rey had a look of excitement on her face.

"This is the Millennium Falcon! You're Han Solo!"

The old man sighed.

"I once was."

"Han Solo, the rebellion general?" Finn asked.

"No the smuggler." Rey said.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn asked Chewie who raised his shoulders and let out a softer groan.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel run in less than thirteen parsecs." Rey said.

"Twelve!" Han shouted back before he got to the cockpit and looked it over. A nostalgic and uplighting expression on his face before he noticed the modifications.

"Hey! Who put a compressor on my ignition line!" Han shouted in irritation.

"Unkar did, he never knows what he's doing. That would put too much."

"Stress on the Hyperdrive, yeah not bad kid." Han said smiling before he turned to Chewie.

"What do you think? Drop em off on the nearest planet?"

Chewie nodded and growled.

"Wait! You can't do that, we have to get this droid to the Resistance!" Rey shouted.

Han rolled his eyes, looking tired as if he had heard something like that before.

"I don't need to do that, not again." Han said saying the last bit to himself.

"Please, he has a map to Luke Skywalker!" Finn shouted.

Han stopped, he slowly turned with a hard expression on his face.

"You are the rebel hero, you knew Luke Skywalker." Finn said.

Han sighed.

"Yeah, I knew Luke." Han said with a heavy tone.

Moments later they head something.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

Han and Chewie walked out of the Falcon with the other three following them.

They saw the Falcon was in a large dark hanger, Han getting on a computer.

"Damn it , the Guavians and Kanjiklubs are here." Han said.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"Just uh, some people I borrowed some money from."

Chewie growled.

"Yes I know they're not the only ones, you don't need to remind me." Han said.

"Stay here, I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure?"

"I can talk my way out of anything."

Chewie growled.

"Miltook wasn't a reasonable person, why do you keep bringing that up?" Han said as he and Chewie went to the main hallway.

Finn and Rey hid by the computer as Han, Chewie, and BB-8 met the two gangs further down.

One was lead by a human wearing a red tunic surrounded by masked men in red suits and helmets.

The other were various aliens with cybernetic implants.

"Bala-Tik, Tasu Leech. I was just about to contact you."

"It's over Solo, the Guavian gang wants our money back now." The man said.

"They aren't the only ones." Tasu said.

"Look both of you are going to get paid, I have something big planned, by the end of it you're going to be thanking me." Han said.

"Enough Solo, aren't you getting to old for this act." Bala said.

"Nobody wants to deal with you anymore, an entire galaxy of criminals, and you've made enemies of them all."

"What about Sanjo?" Han said before Chewie growled.

"Oh right, forgot about that." Han said.

The two gangs raised their guns.

"Wait, wait, we can work this out." Han said.

"No Solo, this ends now." Bala said before he noticed Rey back in the hanger and smile.

"After we're done with you, we'll be taking everything as compensation."

The ship shook again, something knocking them off balance.

Rey saw this and quickly got on the computer.

As the gang members tried to fire the blast door shut in front of them, Han and Chewie turning to Rey before smiling.

"She's not bad Chewie." Han said as the wookie nodded.

They started to make their way back before they heard blaster fire from the other side of the door.

Han and Chewie slowly turned before they heard cries of terror from the gangsters on the other side.

Finn listened closer before he recognized some of the blaster fire.

"We need to go now!" Finn screamed.

Han and Chewie moved faster before the blast door was blown open.

Han and Chewie saw the gangsters dead on the ground , five First Order Stormtroopers stood over them.

The five opened up as Han and Chewie took cover.

The lead stormtrooper had a riot shield, absorbing fire from Han and Chewie.

One carried a gatling gun and tore apart the wall section Han was hiding behind. Han grunted as the intensity increased.

Chewie came out and fired a bolt, hitting the stormtrooper with the gatling gun as he was hurled to the ground.

Another stormtrooper fired and hit Chewie's shoulder, the wookie crying out in pain before another blast door shut between them and the stormtroopers.

Han rushed over and helped Chewie up.

"Get the ship running now!" Han shouted as they rushed aboard the Falcon.

Han set Chewie down in the medical area before turning to Finn.

"Patch him up!"

"What?" Finn said sounding afraid.

"You're the pilot?" Han asked Rey who gave a nervous look.

"Well , I didn't smash the ship into pieces."

"Good enough." Han said as he grabbed her arm and lead Rey to the cockpit before they lifted the ship up.

The blast door was blown open as the stormtroopers rushed in.

The lead stormtrooper aimed his weapon at the Falcon before firing something at it.

The Falcon jumped into hyperspace as the stormtroopers looked away.

"Yes sir, we got them."

* * *

Elsewhere several resurgent class star destroyers orbited a large snowy planet. On the planet's surface there massive base that covered almost an entire section of the planet. The base had hundreds of tie-fighters and other craft docked inside and on the runways with other war machines as well.

Inside the base was a massive dark chamber.

Kylo Ren and General Hux stood together as they faced a towering figure who sat in a massive throne.

The figure was covered in a large black cloak with padded shoulder areas. The hood covered their face, their hands covered by black gauntlets as well.

" _The map to Skywalker, it is lost."_ The figure said in an evil voice, sounding almost as if more than once voice was speaking.

Hux took a deep breath.

"Yes Supreme Leader Snoke, the droid has slipped through our grasp. I take full responsibility for."

" _Enough."_ Snoke said in a stern tone silencing Hux.

" _If the resistance brings Skywalker back into the fold. He will raise a new generation of Jedi to oppose us and sow disorder into the galaxy. If they have the map, we must adjust our strategy, ensure that these Jedi have no one left to lead."_

Hux's expression changed.

"Agent Hask has returned from Hosnian Prime. He has proof that the New Republic Leadership is supporting the Resistance. Troops, supplies, and soon an entire fleet."

" _As I suspected."_

"Supreme leader, despite the Resistance's efforts the First Order is ready for full scale war. We've been preparing for this day since the beginning. Our armies and fleets are at their peak, the new Republic is weak. Our spies in their military have revealed key targets, their shipyards, command centers training stations. A well coordinated blitzkrieg will cripple them. We will bring order to the chaos , death , and destruction that has come in the wake of their corrupt leadership." Hux said sounding firm.

" _I will assemble the navy, and have ordered the 501st legion to my Flagship. General, you will accompany me and the 501st to Hosnian Prime. We will personally destroy their leadership as our other fleets and armies strike at other targets."_ ]

Hux smiled.

"Yes Supreme leader." Hux said.

"I shall prepare the Knights of Ren for war." Kylo said.

" _No."_ Snoke said as Kylo stopped.

" _We will take Knights of Ren with us, but you shall remain here my apprentice."_

"What? Supreme leader."

" _General, leave us."_

Hux gave a certain smile to Kylo before leaving.

" _There has been an awakening."_ Snoke said.

"I have felt it." Kylo said.

" _You must remain vigilant of this awakening my apprentice, and continue the search for this droid."_

"Master, I am the leader of the Knights of Ren. My place is beside you during our invasion."

" _The awakening is not all I have felt Kylo. Our forces have sighted the droid, it is in the hands of Han Solo."_

"…He means nothing to me." Kylo said.

" _You speak the words, but the force paints a far different picture my apprentice. You have yet to show me your full commitment."_

"My full commitment. I have given you everything Supreme leader, have my actions not proven my dedication to my ancestry, to the First Order! To the Dark Side! To you!" Kylo shouted in frustration.

" _Perhaps, but yet even you have not faced a test like this before."_

Kylo swallowed.

"I will not fail you my master."

" _We shall see."_ Snoke said before the projector stopped and the image of Snoke vanished.

Kylo lowered his head before he left the chamber.

Hux waited for him outside.

"What's wrong Ren, trouble with the Supreme Leader?" Hux said in a mocking tone.

"That's none of your concern Hux."

"Oh perhaps not, but I think I'm starting to know why you wear that helmet."

Kylo turned and faced Hux.

"I think it's so no one will see your face, see what's really going on down there. See you what you really are, someone who's afraid."

"I do not know fear." Kylo said intensely.

"Oh but you do, deep down you're afraid, afraid you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader." Hux said before he grabbed his neck, Kylo lifting him up with the force as he choked the general.

Kylo brought Hux's face to his mask.

"I will show you, fear general Hux. I will show you, the power of the dark side."

He dropped Hux who gasped for breath before seeing Kylo walk away.

* * *

Back on the Falcon Han and Rey were desperately trying to keep the ship in hyperspace.

"Come on baby, daddy's here, you can do it." Han said to the Falcon.

"What the hell did this Unkar do to my ship!?" Han shouted.

"He made a few modifications I suppose." Rey said.

"Well we need to unmodify it now, or they'll be pieces of us in four different systems."

They heard a roar and a yelp from Finn.

"Help! He's gonna kill me!" Finn shouted sounding terrified.

"If you'd patch him up right you'd be fine!" Han shouted back.

Rey had an idea before she got up and opened one of the circuit boxes.

"Han, he boarded out the hyperdrive, but could we bypass it?"

"Not without rerouting power to auxiliary."

"Alright I'm going to try it."

"Be careful, make sure you watch the circuit couplings."

Rey nervously tried to rewire the system, she nearly slipped before shocking herself.

"Ouch!"

"Easy kid, you can do this. You know how to do it." Han said.

Rey took a deep breath before she tried again, despite her nervousness she managed to get the system rewired.

"Switching to auxiliary power, pull it out now!" Han shouted as Rey ripped the boarder out and reset the wires.

The alert stopped as Han let out a breath of relief.

Rey sat down beside him feeling her head.

"I sweat more in this ship than I did on Jakku."

"Sorry the ac's not what it use to be." Han said as Rey smiled a little.

"You're pretty good at this kid, with a little guidance you'd make a fair pilot." Han said.

"Maybe, if I had the chance." Han and Rey got up before walking back to the main area where they saw Chewie laying down with his shoulder patched.

"How you feeling?" Han asked as Chewie growled.

"Alright, not bad kid." Han said to Finn who was still shaking a little.

"Thanks."

"Alright droid, let's see that map." Han said as BB-8 took the map out and plugged it into the holoprojector.

They saw a map of part of the galaxy, several systems and hyperspace lanes.

"Hmm, this map's not complete, looks like you've only got part of a map." Han said to Finn before looking at it again.

"Ever since Luke vanished the whole galaxy's been trying to find him. Some think of him as almost a god." Han said.

"Why did Luke leave?" Rey asked.

Han took a deep breath.

"Luke started training a new generation of Jedi, but one of his students, turned against him. He fell to the dark side, destroyed everything Luke built. Luke felt responsible, he just walked away from it all."

Rey and Finn could tell the way Han talked there was more to the story , something more that was troubling him.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked.

"I heard the rumors , tales, those of us who knew him best thought he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

"So the Jedi were real." Rey said in interest.

Han walked around the map.

"I use to wonder about that, I thought it was all garbage, a mystic force holding together the universe, magic tricks and manipulation is all, I thought. But the craziest thing is….It's true." Han said turning to them.

"The force, the Jedi, it's all real." Han said as Rey and Finn felt overwhelmed.

Han went back to a computer as Chewie tried to get up.

"No , you rest."

"Where are we going?" Rey asked.

"Where else, the Resistance." Han said as Finn backed up a little.

The Falcon came out of hyperspace over a planet. The world was covered in oceans and landmass mixed together.

"Welcome to Takodana." Han said as he flew them in closer, Rey looking in amazement at the oceans and forests.

"I, I didn't even know there was this much green in the entire galaxy." She said in awe.

As the ship landed, Rey ran out and heard the sounds of birds chirping, she looked out at the forest and a clear blue lake in front of her, Rey smelled fresh air that she had never smelled before on Jakku.

Back on the Falcon, Han took out a few blasters from a storage compartment.

Finn stood behind him.

"Hey Solo, before we go in you-"

"Did you just call me Solo?"

"…Han, you should know that I'm a big deal in the Resistance. You don't think there are any traitors or sympathizers here do you?"

Han turned to him.

"You've got a bigger problem kid , women always figure out the truth." He shoved a carbine into Finn's arms.

"Always."

Finn gave a nervous look.

Han walked outside with BB-8 and stood beside Rey.

"Here." He said offering her a shiny blaster pistol.

"A pistol?"

"Might come in handy."

"I've never used one before. I do have this." Rey said showing him her blade.

"A more civilized weapon."

Han rolled his eyes.

"Right, that again. Still a blaster's more practical out here. Pretty simple, just aim and pull the trigger."

Rey held the pistol up and aimed it across the lake.

"So I just squee-" She started before the blast went off and nearly knocked Rey over.

Han laughed a little as Rey looked shaken, smoke coming out of the barrel of the blaster.

"Ok, that was different than I thought it would be." Rey said.

"You'll get use to the recoil kid."

"You said your name was Rey right?"

"Yes."

"You know, Chewie and I have been doing this on our own for a while. It's a lot of work for us, I've been considering, hiring a third."

Rey turned to him.

"Are you offering to take me in?"

"I'm not gonna be nice to you, or pay you much."

"You are."

"I'm thinking about it." Rey smile for a moment.

"As much as I want to, I can't." She said with a hard look.

"I need to get home."

"Jakku?"

"I've been away too long."

Han sighed.

"Are you sure, Chewie kinda likes you." Han said as Finn and Chewie came down.

"See what you can do for the ship, want me to bring you anything back?"

Chewie growled.

"I don't think they'll have them here, but I'll ask." Han said.

They approached a large stone castle build beside the lake.

"What is this place?" Rey asked.

"Maz's castle, a haven for smugglers and such, but recently Maz has been sympathetic towards the Resistance, so she's also letting them use it as an outpost." Han said.

"The Resistance is here!" Rey said as BB-8 beeped in excitement.

Finn looked more nervous as they got closer to the castle.

* * *

Back above Starkiller base, Kylo Ren was inside the _Finalizer._

He sat in his dark chamber with his armor and helmet off as bent over looking at something.

Kylo's head was lowered.

"Forgive me, I can feel it again… The call to the light. The Supreme Leader senses my weakness. Please, I need your guidance now more than ever. Show me again, the power of the dark side, and I will net nothing stand in our way. Show me grandfather, and I will fulfill out destiny , I will finish what you started." Kylo got up and left, leaving behind what had been speaking too. Sitting in front of his bed was the charred remains of a black mask, and a skull inside. The dark side whispering like a wind with a low breathing around it.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So I've added a bit of context to the situation with the republic, I feel that needed more time in the movie, and in case you're wondering, no Starkiller base is not another death star, that was far to redundant to essentially have a third death star, let alone having it get destroyed as well._

 _Like last time feel free to let me know what you liked and didn't like,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Takodana

* * *

Han, Rey, and Finn made their way closer to the castle.

As they did they saw a pair of men wearing the same brown uniforms as the dead men Rey saw on Jakku.

Finn recognized them as Resistance soldiers as well.

One of them approached, the Twi'lek holding his hand up as the human held his blaster at them.

"Halt, what's your business here?"

"We're here to have a drink, resupply, and pass off some information to the Resistance."

"What information?"

"Important information, the kind you don't talk about here."

"Come on Wallece, if they were First Order they'd be marching here in a battalion." The human soldier said.

The Twi'lek let them pass, the closer they got to the castle they saw a few more Resistance sentry troopers and droids around the area.

The castle had a few makeshift turrets on the upper areas.

They entered the courtyard where dozens of flags were overhead.

"So what's Maz like?" Rey asked.

"She's been running this watering hole for over a thousand years. She's a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. Most importantly whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Finn asked.

"Any of it."

The doors opened as they saw the castle interior. The interior was mostly stone like the outside, the cantina filled with resistance soldiers, and various smugglers or cargo haulers of various species, and a few droids.

Most of the patrons seemed to be having a good time when Rey noticed a small alien creature handing out some drinks to a group of Resistance soldiers. She was maybe one and a quarter meters tall with wrinkly orange skin, brown eyes covered by metal and glass goggles that came from the sides and weren't connected to each other. She wore a green had and a green jacket.

The small creature turned to the group.

"Han Solo!" She shouted in an older sounding voice.

All heads in the cantina turned to them.

"Maz." Han said a little uncomfortably before the small alien woman came up to them.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here again young man." She said.

"Maz, I'm only passing though."

"Hmp, where's my boyfriend?"

"Chewie's working on the ship."

"Too bad, I like that wookie."

"Maz, we're here to help the Resistance." Han said.

"Alright, come with me." She said.

Maz lead them to a table where some food was prepared.

Finn and Rey were both starved and immediately began eating.

BB-8 looked up at Maz before beeping.

Maz looked over at Han.

"You have a map to Skywalker himself?" Maz smiled and laughed a little.

"Look at you Han, right back in the thick of things."

"Maz, I'm just here to hand it off to the Resistance forces here. Then I'm on my way."

"Sorry to tell you this Han, but these soldiers can't do much with that map. Only Leia can make use of it."

"Then help me get it to her."

"Let me see, no." Maz said shaking her head as Finn and Rey looked at her confused.

"Han , you need to stop running away from this fight. It's time to go home."

Han sighed.

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

"Please we need your help." Finn said.

Rey had a curious look on her face.

"What fight are you talking about exactly?"

Maz turned to her.

"The only true fight my dear, the fight against the dark side. I've seen many things in a thousand years, the sith, the empire, now the First Order. They all stem from the dark side of the force, now is the time for us to stand together and fight them."

Finn now seemed almost angry.

"There is no fight against the First Order, not one we can win. This is suicide." Rey turned to Finn looking confused.

Maz adjusted her goggles before climbing onto the table and looking closer at Finn.

"What are you doing?"

"You live long enough you see the same things in different people, I see a man who is trying to run."

Finn came closer.

"You don't know anything about who I am, or what I've seen. What the First Order is, what they'll do."

"Hmp" She said sitting back down.

"Alright, you see those two?" She said pointing to a pair of aliens, a Talz and one wearing a red helmet.

"They're haulers who do business with the Resistance, they'll trade transport to the outer rim for work, where you can disappear."

Finn turned to Rey.

"Come with me."

"Finn what about BB-8, the Resistance?"

"Look around, we got him to the Resistance." Finn said as an older man wearing an officer's uniform approached.

"Ahh Major Ematt." Maz said. Han recognized the man with his long white hair and beard.

"Solo, I didn't expect to see you here."

"What about the fight?" Rey asked.

"I can't." Finn said as he got up offering Han his blaster back.

"Keep it kid." Han said.

Finn walked off with Rey following him.

Maz looked closer at Han.

"Who's the girl?"

Han exhaled before he told her.

Finn sat with the two aliens explaining his situation.

"Hmmm, alright we need an extra hand. We're taking the credits from our job here back to the base on Salucami."

"Finn, what are you doing!?" Rey almost shouted as she came over with BB-8.

Finn sighed as he got up.

"Don't leave without me."

"You can't just desert, I won't let you."

"I'm not what you think I am." Finn said.

"What?"

"I'm not in the Resistance."

"You're, you're not?"

Finn sighed.

"I'm a Stormtrooper."

Rey seemed almost horrified hearing this.

"Like the others I was taken as a child from my parents I'll never know and raised to be nothing but a soldiers. But in my first battle I made a choice not to murder for them, and ran. That's when I met you, someone who looked at me for more than just a gun, but I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the First Order, please don't get yourself killed."

"Finn, don't leave us."

Finn gave a hard look before he left with the two aliens.

"Don't die."

Rey lowered her head before hearing something else, it sounded almost like a child calling out.

She looked around before walking closer to the sound.

As she walked closer she got out of the section with Resistance soldiers and was grabbed by someone.

She was turned around before seeing Unkar with three of his thugs around her.

"Unkar!"

"Thought I wouldn't find you Rey! Thought you could get away with stealing my ship!"

Rey desperately tried to break free.

"Where's my ship!?" Unkar said before Rey saw someone else and smiled.

"I'm afraid you're never going to see that ship again Unkar." Rey said before Unkar heard a roar.

He turned to see none other than Chewie lift up two of his men by the throats before tossing them into a wall.

Unkar's last man tried to shoot Chewie, but the wookie grabbed him as well.

With Unkar distracted Rey was able to pull herself free.

Unkar drew his own blasted , but Rey was able to draw her Vibrosword and slashed forward.

Chewie heard Unkar scream in pain as his right arm was cut clean off by Rey's strike.

The alien fell onto his back clutching where his arm had been.

Rey held her sword to Unkar's throat.

"If you ever bother me again, I'll take off something more important than your arm. To what it is, I'll let you use your imagination." Rey said smiling while Chewie laughed a little.

Rey put her blade away before turning to Chewie.

"Thanks for that, Han and Maz are in the main area" She said.

Chewie nodded before heading over while Rey and BB-8 continued to follow the sounds they heard.

Han saw with Maz, major Ematt, and now Chewie who was eating.

"A map to Luke Skywalker, this is the turning point we've been looking for." Ematt said.

"Can you get it to Leia?" Han asked.

"Han didn't we go through this." Maz said.

"Give me the map and I'll transmit it to her immediately." Han nodded before looking around for BB-8.

"Where's the droid?"

Rey and BB-8 went down some stairs before they got to the lower levels of the castle. This lower level was dark and eerily quite. BB-8 stayed close to Rey as the sounds of the child screaming got louder.

Rey passed a series of chambers with closed doors before she found one that was open at the end of the hallway.

Inside were a series of trinkets and treasures , however, there was a closed box, Rey didn't know why but she felt as if the box was calling out and speaking to her.

She nervously approached and opened the box very slowly.

She saw inside the box was none other than a lightsaber. The handle chrome o the top half while black near the end.

Rey had never seen a lightsaber before but she was sure the way they were described that this was one.

Rey carefully moved her hand closer before touching it.

The moment Rey did, she heard something ignite and was carried away from the castle.

Rey was in horror as she felt as if she was being dragged somewhere else by an unseen force.

Rey saw herself on a battlefield where a young man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes wielded the very lightsaber she had see.

Beside him was another man , older with brown hair and a beard who also had a lightsaber.

Their lightsabers glowed blue as they slashed apart a series of tan and blue droids as dozens of soldiers wearing stormtrooper like armor with blue stripes across them backed the two up.

Rey was pulled away again as she saw the same young man with his eyes now yellow as he wore a black hood and marched towards a massive temple in a great city. An entire legion of the soldiers from earlier were behind him.

Rey could only watch in horror as she saw the Jedi and his soldiers enter the temple and begin slaughtering other Jedi inside, the Jedi with the lightsaber cutting down many of the Jedi himself.

She was dragged to a planet filled with lava where Rey saw the Jedi fighting the Jedi he had fought beside in the first vision. Now his legs were severed by the other man as he was set on fire.

"You were my brother Anakin!" The second Jedi shouted as he teared up, the first Jedi screaming in hate as he tried to reach him.

The lightsaber was pulled by the force into the hands of the second Jedi.

Rey then saw herself onboard a space station where a figure clad in black armor and a mask wielded an identical lightsaber only red against an old man wielding a blue lightsaber.

The man in the armor knocked away the older man's lightsaber before pulling him forward and grabbing his throat.

"If you strike me down, I shall became more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Despite this the man clad in armor impaled the older Jedi who vanished into thin air, leaving his cloak behind.

"No!" She heard someone scream.

Rey was pulled into another vision where she saw herself on a walkway with the same man clad in armor fighting a younger man with blonde hair much like the first Jedi, only now the younger Jedi was wielding the first blue lightsaber.

He had his hand cut off by the man in black armor before the man in armor said something to the younger man.

Rey couldn't make out what it was, but the younger man screamed.

"Noooo! Nooooo!"

Rey was dragged into a dark throne room where she saw the man clad in armor lift up and older cloaked man who blasted lightning at the younger man from the last vision.

The older man screamed as he and the man in armor were both shocked before the man in armor hurled the older man into a shaft.

Rey was then thrusted into a rocky world where she saw a large burning temple begin to collapse. Around it were dozens of bodies and in front a man clad in a grey cloak knelt before it as he reached to a blue and white older Astromech droid and touch it, his right hand being cybernetic.

Rey was hurled onto the ground as she saw a figure stand over her wearing a cloak and a round hat.

The figure had a yellow lightsaber in his hand but screamed in pain as an unstable looking red lightsaber stabbed through his chest before he fell over.

Rey saw herself in a field of mud with rain coming down in the darkness around her. The one who had stabbed the Jedi was a figure in a hooded black cloak over black and dark grey plate armor much like stormtroopers that covered his chest, legs, and arms. Under the hood was a very distinct looking black mask and black visor.

Beside him were over a dozen other individuals wearing similar cloaks, armor, and helmets, but each a bit unique in their own way. Some carried modified blasters, two carried pikes with red lightsabers at the tops for the lance, and a few had double ended red lightsabers.

Rey was very afraid watching them, the storm getting worse as she tried to back away. However, the lead figure saw her and slowly walked towards her.

Rey tried to run but then heard the child cry again.

The darkness soon turned to bright as she saw herself back on Jakku.

Rey saw the small child crying out, a little girl being held by Unkar.

"Quite girl!" Unkar shouted as the girl teared up at a spacecraft leaving Jakku.

"Don't go!" She cried out again.

Rey saw a city on fire, thousands of first order stormtroopers descending upon it with dozens of their star destroyers.

Rey saw herself pulled into a snowy forest at night, she tried to get out, but the figure from earlier came out from behind a tree with his unstable lightsaber raised at her.

Rey cried out before she was pulled out of the forest, Rey saw herself standing on top of an island made of rock and some green in the middle of a vast ocean with a few other rocky islands around her.

The ruins of an ancient temple were around her as she saw a figure wearing the same grey cloak as one of the earlier figures stand with their back turned to Rey as they looked out at the ocean.

" _Rey. You must find me."_ A voice said before Rey was thrown onto the ground.

Rey franticly breathed as she saw herself back in Maz's castle. Rey saw the lightsaber box and desperately crawled away from it.

As she did she heard the voice again.

" _Your first steps."_

Rey almost screamed as she heard someone else but saw it was Maz who slowly walked towards her.

"What was that!? Those things I saw!? What were they!?" Rey shouted filled with fear.

Maz looked at Rey in amazement.

"You had visions, visions of the past, present, and future. The force is calling out to you my dear."

"What?!" Rey said.

"That lightsaber belonged to Luke Skywalker, before that it belonged to his father. Now it calls to you."

"I, I have to get back to Jakku." Rey said shaking.

Maz gave a compassionate look as she removed her goggles and held her hand out.

Rey taking it as she knelt down to Maz's level.

"Han told me, my dear child. I see it in your eyes, you already know the truth. Those you are waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back." Rey began to lose herself as she teared up.

"But there's someone who still could."

"Luke." Rey said softly.

"What you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the force and it moves through all life and surrounds us. Close your eyes and feel it, the light , it's always been there my dear. Let it guide you to your destiny. The lightsaber my dear, you must take it."

Rey frantically got up.

"No! I'm never touching that thing again! I'm not going to be part of this!"

Rey frantically ran out of the lower levels as Maz reached out for her.

Rey got out of the castle and into the woods.

* * *

Elsewhere in space, a fleet of over two dozen resurgent class star destroyers surrounded a monstrous black super star destroyer. The Ship was over seventeen kilometers long with a an almost fin shaped section coming down from the front that made an almost right triangle snap at the front. The bridge was more rectangular shaped with the area around it slowly coming up.

Onboard the bridge of this ship, a figure wearing a black cloak with padded shoulders sat in a throne near the back. Around him were severn individuals class in black armor around their chests and arms, cloak like bottoms around their legs with red pants underneath and black boots. Their faces were covered by black helmets with no faces, each holding a lightsaber pike in hand.

In the center of the bridge were three individuals. One was General Hux, the second was agent Hask. The third was a blue skinned and red eyes chiss , wearing a white uniform with golden epaulets on the shoulders.

Several holograms of other men and women wearing similar uniforms appeared.

"All of our admirals have reported in Supreme leader, our fleets are in position. We're just waiting for confirmation from our spies." The Chiss said.

Moments later two more holograms appeared, one of a man, and one of a woman, both wearing similar attire to agent Hask. Agent Iden Meeko and Del Meeko, report." Hux said.

"The targets we sent you are not prepared for attacks, we've made sure they received false information from their early warning systems." Del said.

"Well then, an excellent job from our best spies." Hask said.

"Yes, the New republic falls today, and we avenge the Galactic Empire." Iden said.

"We're ready for our attack." The Chiss said.

" _I leave the fleet battles to you Grand Admiral Thrawn. General Hux, prepare the 501st."_ Snoke said as Hux bowed before leaving.

Hux arrived in a troop deployment hanger where thousands of First Order Stormtroopers stood in formations. The stormtroopers had blue stripes across their armor unlike the other stormtroopers.

"Men of the 501st, you are the elite, the finest trained and skill soldiers in the galaxy! Today we end the corrupt new republic! Bureaucratic cowards who feed off the blood of the innocent and weak to serve their own interests! Manipulators who speak of peace, but sponsor terrorism against our legitimate and efficient government and our people! Today we bring order and unity to the galaxy, we will end all wars, and unite the galaxy under our banner of peace and prosperity! Make no mistake, we are the true saviors of the galaxy! We will save all peoples of all planets from each other , as we issue in a new age of peace, prosperity, tolerance, intellectualism, efficiency , and order to the galaxy! Who stands beside me, who stands beside the First Order!" Hux shouted.

Every stormtrooper of the 501st through their right arms up in unison.

On Hosnian prime, general Garm bel Ibis stood on the bridge of a Mon Calimari cruiser in orbit over the planet, as he spoke with a mon-calimari admiral.

"I'll do what I can general but."

"Incoming hyperspace signatures." They heard before turning to see an armada of star destroyers lead by the monstrous black super star destroyer.

"No." Garm said

"Fire." Thrawn said as a surge of green energy ran down the center of the flagship before reaching the bow and firing a massive beam of green energy that tore through five republic ships, including the one Garm was on , turning it to dust as well as everyone onboard.

The super star destroyer and the resurgent class star destroyers unleashed a tsunami of fire that tore through the new republic fleet in orbit.

In republic city, Mon Mothma, commander Sella, and chancellor Lanever looked out from the edges of the senate building as thousands of tie fighters descended upon the city , escorting troop and vehicle transports as they strafed the city.

Before long massive walker like monster machines lead thousands of 501st stormtroopers as they slaughtered the new republic reserve troops in the city and any security forces opposing them.

A dropship blasted the area near them as they were hurled to the ground.

Sella's vision got blurry as she saw four figures leap from the ship.

The figures wore black cloaks with black armor and helmets underneath.

Two carried advanced blasters while one carried a red lightsaber pike and the fourth a red lightsaber.

The two with blasters fired with unbelievable accuracy and precision as they shot down over a dozen senate guards trying to rescue the chancellor.

The knight with the lightsaber pike deflected a few blasts away before reaching out with the force and crushing two of the guards as their bodies were tossed away and over the edge.

The one with the regular lightsaber used the force to deflect a few blasts from the last four guards with his hand.

He then mercilessly cut them down before lopping Mon Mothma's head off.

"No please!" Lanever pleaded before the Knight of Ren lifted him up with the force and impaled the alien with his lightsaber.

Sella tried to get up and shook him, but the Knight of Ren began to choke her with the force, Sella dropping her gun as she clutched her neck before it snapped and she was tossed over the edge.

In another system, dozens of new republic cruisers were docked in orbital shipyards.

Four resurgent star destroyers came out of light speed and began firing into the dry-docks while deploying fighters and bombers. The dry docks and the ships connected to them were torn apart before crashing into the ocean world below.

On another planet, another star destroyer loomed over a burning training facility with stormtroopers purging the facility of the soldiers inside.

* * *

Back at Maz's castle Major Ematt send a squad of his men to look for BB-8.

"Come on how long does it take to find a droid in our own outpost?" Ematt said.

"My castle is large, but you'll find it." Maz said.

"Sir!" They heard from one of the resistance officers as he ran over.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"We're getting alarms from all over the galaxy, it's the First Order, they've launched an offensive and hit every vital planet in the new republic. Mon-Calimari has fallen to the First Order. Fondor as well, Corellia, Balmorra, even Hosnian Prime has been captured."

"What!?" Han shouted.

"Chancellor Lanever , Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Ibis, they're all dead. Dozens of senators and systems are declaring themselves for the First Order. The New Republic has been brought to its knees!" Han was in horror hearing this.

The patrons and soldiers in the castle were frantic as they heard the news.

"Lieutenant I want the outpost on alert." Ematt said as he held his head.

Moments later Finn came running back in.

"Rey!?" Finn shouted as he ran in.

"Well look who decided to come back." Han said.

"I heard what happened, the First Order attacked the new republic , basically wiped them out."

"You heard right kid."

"I knew something like this would happen Where's Rey?"

"She ran, and the droid is missing as well." Han said.

Rey reached the exterior area of the forest as she rested against a tree.

Rey held her head as she looked around.

For some reason Rey felt an overwhelming presence around her, as if she could feel the living creatures and life around her, feel their emotions.

BB-8 rolled up to Rey.

"BB-8 I need to get out of here, back to Jakku."

BB-8 beeped.

"No, you have to stay BB-8 they need you."

BB-8 chirped.

"I'm sorry BB-8 I-" Rey felt something, she felt darkness and cold feelings come closer.

Rey wasn't sure what it meant, but she had a bad feeling.

"BB-8 get back to the castle now."

BB-8 stayed.

"Now!" She shouted as BB-8 rolled off.

Rey took out the pistol and slowly began backing up.

Rey looked up at the sky and saw the dark figure of a star destroyer enter orbit.

"No." She said before dozens of tie fighters escorting drop ships as they flew down.

"There she is." Rey heard as she sensed others near her.

She turned around aiming her pistol at a Resistance soldier.

"Woah, easy there." He said as Rey slowly lowered the gun.

The rest of his squad came out.

"They're looking for you back at the base." The sergeant said.

"The First Order is attacking!"

The soldiers looked up.

"Oh no. We need to get back to ba-"

A blue blast hit the sergeant and killed him.

The other soldiers returned fire before they were gunned down by a series of blue blaster fire.

Rey turned to see a squad of First Order Stormtroopers with a captain wearing Chrome armor leading them.

Rey felt the cold get more intense as her heart pounded. The dark figure she saw from her visions, the one clad in armor with the unstable lightsaber approached her.

Rey shook in fear as she tried to raise her blaster.

"So, you must be the one who took the droid from Jakku. You've caused me quite a bit of frustration." He said with his masked voice.

Rey fired at him as he used his hand to deflect the blasts away before using the force to pull the blaster out of her hand.

Rey's hand shook as she reached for her vibrosword.

She remembered Lor's words and his teachings.

"This vibrosword is of the same kind used by those who fought beside Jedi. It's made with a cortosis weave, it can stand up to anything , even a lightsaber. I'll teach you how to properly use it Rey."

Rey took a deep breath and tried to relax herself.

Kylo Ren motioned for his stormtroopers to stay back before he ignited his lightsaber.

"This one has some nerve." Kylo said as he ignited his lightsaber.

Rey held her blade up and caught Kylo's lightsaber.

She made a lunge at Kylo who knocked the blade away each time she tried to strike him.

Despite Rey's training with Lor, she couldn't deny her opponent was far better trained, not only that but each of his strikes had great weight to them. As Rey brought her vibroblade up, Kylo came around and knocked it out of her hands.

Rey tried to rush towards it, but Kylo pulled her to him.

Rey looked at him with great fear as he stared at her with his helmet, Rey feeling darkness and a cold feeling from him.

"She may be useful, take her." Kylo said before waving his hand in front of Rey's head.

Rey fainted into Kylo's arms before he passed her off to one of his Stormtroopers.

"Sir my men have cleared the forest of enemy sentries." Phasma said.

"Good, begin the attack, find the droid, leave no survivors." Kylo said as three other figures wearing almost the same armor and helmet as Kylo came up beside him.

Captain Phasma lead her stormtroopers through the forest and towards the hills overlooking the castle. With them were three strike walkers, two legged one man tanks with two front guns, side mortar launchers, and a protective canopy over the driver. The walker stood about eight feet tall at the hip and was painted green to match the environment.

Phasma looked at the castle.

"Ma'am we're jamming their sensors." One of her Lieutenants said.

"Pick your targets, men on the upper areas prioritized as well as the turrets. Begin on my mark, once the turrets are down, call in air support." Phasma said.

* * *

Back in the castle many of the smugglers and other patrons were trying to get out as the resistance soldiers got to work.

"Sir, we've lost contact with our patrols." A soldier told Major Ematt.

"What?" He said.

Maz closed her eyes and slowly turned her head.

"They're here." Maz said before the castle was shaken by an explosion.

Finn was nearly knocked to the ground as they heard blaster fire from outside.

"We're under attack!"

"Defensive positions!" Major Ematt shouted.

"No more running huh kid." Han said as he and Chewie took out their blasters.

Finn shook in fear as he heard the blaster fire get more intense.

* * *

Outside the castle, the stormtroopers on the hills opened up on the Resistance forces and smugglers in range.

The smugglers and Resistance sentries outside the base were quickly gunned down as the rest ran into the courtyard before a metal gate shut it off from the outside.

The stormtroopers exchanged fire with Resistance sharpshooters on the rooftop as well as the turrets and men firing from openings.

The walkers fired mortar rounds into the castle, breaking parts apart as many of the sharpshooters were gunned down.

Several of the Stormtroopers were using riot shields to protect their men, but a few were still hit. The stormtroopers who were hit groaned in pain before getting back up, their enhanced armor smoking where they had been shot, and rejoining the fight.

Phasma herself shot down five snipers before firing two mortar rounds into a turret, disabling it.

* * *

Back inside the castle major Ematt rushed to command his men as Maz lead Han, BB-8, Chewie, and Finn down to the lower levels."

"She was still in the forest!" Finn shouted at BB-8.

BB-8 sadly beeped.

"We need to find her!" Finn shouted.

"Easy there kid, running out into that fight will only get you killed, we'll get her back. But we play it smart." Han said.

Maz came out of a chamber holding a familiar lightsaber.

Han's eyes widened.

"Luke's first lightsaber, where did you get that?" Han asked.

"A good question, for another time." Maz said handing it to Finn who looked at the weapon in amazement.

"Alright now we should." Han started before the castle shook again.

* * *

Outside, the First Order Forces destroyed all of the turrets and allowed a wing of Tie fighters to strafe the castle. A section of the castle collapsed as Kylo and the three knights of Ren behind him looked at the gate.

"I'm ready to kill some scum." The knight with the lightsaber pike said.

"Don't get in my line of sight this time." The one with the blaster said.

"Maybe if you were force sensitive that wouldn't be a problem." The first one said.

"Listen to you Galek and Marik, bickering like an old married couple, not that I can say I didn't see it coming." The third knight said as he took her double bladed lightsaber out.

"You're one to talk Tratha after I almost caught you." Galek started.

"Focus." Kylo said as the other knights readied themselves.

"For the dark side." Kylo said before he, Galek, and Tratha ignited their red lightsabers.

They charged forward, the three force users used their lightsabers to deflect incoming blasts from the castle while Marik returned fire with his rifle, every time he fired , he hit and killed a Resistance soldier or smuggler.

He also activated enhancements on his armor, allowing him to leap up ten feet into the air before grabbing the ledge of the castle wall with one hand and flipping himself up acrobatically up, shooting down the three men over the gate.

Several dozen Resistance soldiers ran into the courtyard.

Marik hurled three explosives down that seemed to move on their own as they flew into the doorways inside the castle. Marik heard three explosions and cries of pain.

Kylo reached the gate and tightened his fist before thrusting his hand forward, a pulse of force energy ripping the gate apart before they saw the Resistance soldiers in the courtyard.

Galek deflected blasts from several smugglers and Resistance soldiers before cutting them down with his lightsaber.

He saw a few on the rooftop and used the force to crush their bones and hurl them down into the ground.

Tratha twirled her double bladed lightsaber around as she cut down five Resistance soldiers before using the force to rip down part of the roof onto another three, crushing them.

Kylo cut down soldier after soldier , mercilessly cutting through them as he heard their screams of pain and agony.

As he cut down the last one, five more ran out only for Kylo to hurl them towards him, crushing their necks as he did so.

"Destroy the castle." Kylo said as four Tie fighters blasted the castle from above causing it to collapse as Marik leapt down beside Kylo, along with the other two, he used the force to keep the debris away.

* * *

Inside the castle, Han, Maz, Chewie, Finn, and BB-8 rushed up from the lower levels only to see the castle in ruins.

"Perhaps I made a mistake leasing this place out to the Resistance." Maz said as she looked around.

Finn saw the carnage of the men and woman laying dead around him and was brought back to his first battle, the world slowing down around him before Chewie snapped him out of it.

"Come on kid, I need you with us." Han said.

"it would be best if we got far away from here." Maz said.

"What about Rey?" Finn asked.

"We need to save ourselves first before we can help her." Han said.

As stormtroopers began sweeping through the ruins of the castle, groups of resistance survivors bega fighting back.

Han and Chewie ran ahead , they saw a pair of Resistance soldiers pinned down behind some rubble by a pair of stormtroopers firing at them.

Chewie fired a bolt into one of the stormtrooper's helmet while Han hit the other one's chest, the one hit the head was knocked down but slowly got up as the other was only knocked back and shot at Han who got into cover with Chewie.

One of the pinned down Resistance soldiers tossed a Thermal detonator into the two stormtroopers, the explosion killing them.

The two ran towards the lake past Han and Chewie who kept moving.

The two saw a Resistance soldier get knocked to the ground by a stormtrooper before Han and Chewie both shot the soldier, the two blasts hitting his abdomen and killing the man.

The twi'lek on the ground got up and fell back.

Han and Chewie got into cover behind some rubble.

They saw major Ematt trying to direct his men a few meters away.

"Fall back! Fall back!" He shouted before he was hit and killed as well as two other resistance soldiers by firing from a gatling gun wielding stormtrooper.

Han tried to fire at him, but another stormtrooper wielded a riot shield and protected his companion.

Three more Resistance soldiers were pinned down , one trying to reactivate the turret.

A blast hit the rubble right by Chewie, some debris hitting his face as he groaned in pain.

Han picked up his Bowcaster.

"Hey can I try this." Han said before firing two shots, one hitting the first stormtrooper's leg flipping him into the ground before hitting the one with the gatling gun, knocking him onto his back.

"I like this thing." Han said as the three Resistance soldiers got the turret working and fired into the two stormtroopers before they could get up.

The three soldiers fell back as Han and Chewie kept moving.

Meanwhile Finn was moving from cover to cover, he saw a smuggler get shot by a stormtrooper.

Finn aimed his blaster at the stormtrooper, but hesitated, thinking about how he was once one of them. A boy taken from his home to be nothing but a soldier.

However, the stormtrooper shot a resistance soldier near Finn before he finally made his decision, firing a red blaster bolt into the Stormtrooper who was knocked back, but not killed. Finn then remembered how strong First Order Stormtrooper armor was and realized a simple blaster wouldn't work. He then saw the lightsaber and gripped it before dropping the blaster.

Finn ignited the lightsaber and ran forward, stabbing the stormtrooper through the chest.

"Traitor!" He heard from a familiar voice.

As Finn pulled the lightsaber free he saw none other than Nines standing before him. Even with his helmet over his head, Finn could feel the hatred from Nines. The stormtrooper dropped his gun and pulled out an electrostaff , running at Finn and knocking his lightsaber aside.

Finn did his best to keep up with Nines, but Nines knocked away Finn's lightsaber at every turn. Finn tried to stab, but Nines knocked the saber aside again and smashed his elbow across Finn's face.

Finn felt blood fill his mouth as Nines spun the electrostaff and caught Funn's overhead strike before smashing the staff's electric end into Finn who grunted in pain before he was hurled into the ground, the lightsaber de-activating as Nines stood over him.

"You betrayed me! Betrayed Zeros! All of us! I'm going to kill you!" Nines shouted as Finn fel the heat come from his old friend again.

Before Nines could hit Finn again a blaster bolt his his chest and hurled him onto the ground.

Finn saw Han over him.

"Come on kid." Han said as Finn got up.

He turned back to see Zeros helping Nines get up.

Zeros and Nines gave Finn one more look before Finn almost looked like he would break down.

"I'm sorry."

"Traitor!" Zeros shouted as Nines grunted in pain.

Han, Finn, and Chewie ran back with the retreating Resistance soldiers towards the lake when they saw a trio of Tie fighters coming down at them.

Han gave a tired look as the three fighters prepared to fire. However, a series s of red blasts hit the tie fighters and blew them apart.

"Look!" One of the Resistance soldiers shouted as Han and the others saw a squadron of X-wings fly towards them with transport ships behind them.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Another shouted.

In the air, Poe sat in the cockpit of a black X-wing.

"Alright Saber squadron, move in and make room for our evacuation transports." Poe said as he flew in low before coming up, catching a tie fighter in his computer and blew it apart.

The Tie fighters began fighting back as a dozen troop transports landed at the edge of the lake, opening up as a few Resistance soldiers came out and provided cover fire as the Resistance survivors rushed into the transports.

Poe saw the first transport get filled up and close its doors.

"Cover those transports!" He shouted before shooting down another Tie either that was trying to hit the transport.

The first transport managed to escape , not long after the second one got away as well.

As the third transport prepared to take off, the soldiers guarding it were all shot down, Phasma and three stormtroopers charged forward, firing at it before Phasma fired a mortar round inside. The blast caused an internal explosion in the transport , making it crash into the lake.

The fourth transport lifted up and took off before Marik came at the fifth one shooting down three of the men guarding it before firing a projectile into the cockpit , the transport surging with electricity before it crashed into the ground and rolled into the lake.

"Protect those transports!" Poe shouted as four of his fighters came down.

Kylo, Tratha , and Galek raised their hands as the four X-wings stopped in mid air.

Poe saw this in horror before the four were ripped apart by the force

Galek cut down four soldiers guarding the sixth one before unleashing a blast of force power that hurled the transport into the lake.

Kylo concentrated as he lifted up the next three transports with the force, using both hands.

Tratha deflected blasts away from Kylo before cutting down the men guarding them.

She helped Kylo rip the transports apart with the force.

Han, Finn, and Chewie saw the last few transports shut their doors before lifting off.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

"Wait, where's Maz, and the droid?" Han asked.

Moments later they saw the Millennium Falcon fly over them, the ramp lowering as Maz stood there.

"Are you going to sit there all day or get in?" She asked.

Chewie and Finn rushed in, Chewie rushing to the cockpit where he saw BB-8 piloting the ship.

Han was about to get in when he turned and saw Kylo Ren standing directly across from him.

Han and Kylo stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Chewie came back out and dragged Han inside, Han reached for Kylo as he was dragged inside.

The Falcon flew off with Poe, his squadron and the transports as Kylo could do nothing but watch.

Tratha came up behind him.

"Kylo? Kylo are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kylo exhaled as he tightened the grip on his lightsaber.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, some changes to make the First Order more of a threat, and us actually getting to see the Knights of Ren, I honestly hope Kylo isn't the only one with a lightsaber, I feel that would be a missed opportunity_

 _And yes, an invasion rather than another planet killer, it accomplishes more or less the same thing,_

 _But hey if you disagree feel free to tell me._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:D'Qar

* * *

Han had a nervous expression on his face as the Falcon came out of hyperspace.

Finn noticed this.

"What's got you so nervous?" Finn asked.

"We're going to see his ex-wife." Maz said.

"Ex-wife?" Finn asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Han said.

Chewie growled and nodded.

"And by the way I deactivated the tracker that was on this ship, the one that lead the First Order to my castle." Maz said as she glared at Han.

"I uhhhh."

The Falcon and Saber squadron flew down to the surface of D'Qar before landing in front of a base build into a series of grassy mounds.

The ships were set down as Finn came out and saw the transports unload the wounded survivors of Maz's castle being helped into the base.

BB-8 quickly rolled out as Finn saw him roll towards a back X-wing.

"BB-8! You made it!" A familiar voice said.

Finn saw none other than Poe by BB-8.

"Poe!"

"Finn! Geez man you're alive!" Poe laughed as he came over and hugged Finn.

"Did you leave Jakku without me?"

"Well I uh."

"Ghana! Just messing with you man, you had to get BB-8 to safety, which you did, then again you did bring him to Maz's castle only to be attacked." Poe joked.

Han and Chewie walked with Maz as they saw the main hanger open.

Two men wearing old Alderanian royal guardsmen armor stood on either side of a woman who was a little younger than Han. She had graying brown hair and brown eyes and wore a republic general's uniform.

She looked right at Han who nervously looked back at her.

Han took a deep breath as he slowly walked closer before someone else got in front of Han.

"Captain Solo! My goodness, it is I C3P0, you likely didn't recognize me because of the red arm." Han saw the gold plated protocol droid in front of him, his left arm now replaced with a red variant.

"Princess, I mean general look who it is! Oh, I see." 3P0 saw BB-8 roll up.

"Ahh BB-8, let us go."

"Same old jacket I see." Leia said finally breaking the silence.

"No , it's new." Han said.

Chewie walked past Han as Leia smiled at him , the two hugging.

"Chewie." She said before he growled happily at her.

Chewie entered the base before Leia turned back to Han.

"So , what are you doing here?"

Han gave a heavy look.

"I saw him, back on Takodana. I saw our son."

Leia's expression changed as she heard this.

Poe lead Finn inside where he came to a command center.

"These are the leaders of the Resistance , General Madine, Admiral Ackbar, General Warsen, and high general Organa."

Leia turned to Finn.

"Poe's told me about you son, I have a lot of admiration for you. Renouncing the first order, saving his life and bringing us the map to my brother."

"Thank you general, but I need your help. They took my friend Rey, I need to save her."

"I can try to help you, but you need to help us as well. We need to know everything you know. We're in our most desperate our." Leia said.

Finn saw the other leaders looking at a map of the galaxy.

The Mon calmer officer shook his head.

"Years of building up the new republic military, and in one single strike the First Order destroyers everything I ever worked to build, and they take my home." Ackbar said as general Madine put his hand on the admiral's shoulder.

"What happened exactly?" Finn asked.

"The First Order attacked every high valued military and government target in the New Republic. Every shipyard, naval station, command center, army base, industrial center, and our own capital were caught off guard." General Madine said.

"It's almost worse than if the death star returned. The new republic military is essentially wiped out. Dozens of systems are already joining the first order willingly , thousands of the remaining republic soldiers are either deserting or defecting out of fear." Leia said.

"They must have been planning this for years, had spies embedded into the new republic." General Warsen said.

"Finn was it? We need everything you know about the First Order." Ackbar said.

"That can wait." Leia said as BB-8 came over and gave the map to her.

"We need Luke now more than ever." Leia said as she put the map in.

At first the Resistance members looked excited until they saw the map was incomplete.

"Oh dear, well prince- I mean general. It seems master Luke has gone to this planet here called Tython."

"Tython, yes. I remember reading about in the libraries on Alderann. They say it was where the force was first discovered, and the birth place of the Jedi order. But it's location was lost a long time ago." Leia sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think I could find Luke and bring him home." Leia said before she walked off.

"Leia." Han said following her.

"Don't even start." Leia said.

"Start what?"

"Anything?"

"I'm trying to help?"

"When has your help ever done us good, and if you bring up the Death star again." She said.

BB-8 rolled up to a droid covered in a blanket before pulling it off to revealed a de-activated astromech droid.

He bumped into the droid a few times before C3P0 came over.

"Oh BB-8, I'm afraid there's nothing more you can do. Ever since master Luke left us R2 has refused to re-activate. I know we're only droids, but I do believe he loved master Luke, loosing him was too much for the poor old droid."

Han continued to follow Leia.

"Listen, I know how hard it is for you to see me. Because every time you do, you think of him."

Leia's irritated expression changed to a sadder one.

"You think I want to forget him, I want him back."

"There's nothing more we could have done. He has too much of Vader in him."

"I know, that's why I had to send him to train with Luke, I hoped he could help him. I never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both."

"We both had to deal with it in our own way, I went back to the only thing I'm was ever good at."

Leia sighed.

"I guess we both did."

"Now our son's lost, forever."

Leia put on a more aggressive face.

"Don't say that, it was Snoke. He corrupted our son, turned him to the dark side. But we can still save him, I know we can."

"If Luke couldn't help him, how could I?" Han said sounding defeated.

"Luke is a Jedi, but you're his father. You're the only one who can reach him now Han."

"General, we've talked to the defector. He has something." A colonel said.

Leia went back over.

"We were never given the location of Snoke or the capital or the First Order. But I know the empire is massive, thousands of systems in the unknown regions, countless untapped resources that could fuel the First Order for thousands of years." Finn said.

"With the republic gone, we're all that stands between the galaxy and the First Order." Leia said.

"We need more information on the the First Order's Empire, their hyperspace routes, base locations, and operational plans if we're going to have a chance." Ackbar said.

"I think I know a place where you can get this information." Finn showed them a schematics of an icy planet.

"It's called Starkiller base, it's a major command center and training center for First Order stormtroopers. I was trained here, officers are trained there as well."

"If we got men inside, could they recover the information." General Madine said.

"How would we hack in?" General Warsen said.

BB-8 beeped.

"BB-8 can hack into anything." Poe said.

"So we get BB-8 into the base and find the information." Ackbar said.

"I can get us inside. Rey is probably there, I need to save her." Finn said.

"I'll go with you." Han said as the others turned to him.

"I like the girl , I don't wanna see her die." Han said.

"Can we send anyone else?" Leia asked.

"With our losses on Jakku and Takodana we're going to be spread thing as it is general." Madine.

"We can do it." Han said as Chewie growled.

* * *

Elsewhere in Starkiller base, Rey awoke and saw she was strapped to a metal board inside a grey room.

She tried to move her hands but they were shackled down.

Rey then saw in horror , Kylo Ren stood in front of her.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. "

"Where am I?"

"You're my guest, at Starkiller base."

"Where are my friends?" Rey asked in great concern.

"You mean the traitors, murders, criminals, you'll be happy to hear I have no idea."

Kylo came closer.

"I can sense you're fear. Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I suppose the mask doesn't help." Rey said thinking back to the vision.

"You're the one aren't you, the one who betrayed Luke and destroyed his new Jedi." Rey said.

"I did what I had to do, the Jedi lie, they manipulate, and control all those who they deem their enemy. I will save the galaxy from them, just as Darth Vader did."

Kylo backed up a little.

"You may have kept me from getting the droid, but I can sense you've seen the map yourself. Incomplete yes, but luckily, I have the rest." Kylo said before he came closer to Rey.

"Now you're going to give me the information I need."

Despite her fear, Rey gave a defiant look.

"I'm not giving you anything." She said.

Kylo raised his hand before Rey felt as if something was trying to break into her mind.

Rey grunted in pain as she tried to brace herself.

Kylo continued, but felt as if something was making it more difficult to do so than usual.

Kylo stopped as Rey exhaled before breathing deeply.

Kylo hit her with a more intense attack.

Rey moaned in pain as sweat came down her face.

Kylo lowered his hand as Rey gave the same defiant look.

"I'm not, giving you anything!"

Kylo left her as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Back at the base Poe was geared up in his flight suit.

"Alright BB-8 , you be good with Finn."

"Going already?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, my squadron has to go and rescue survivors from the new republic's base on Atzeriia. We're going to need all the soldiers we can get." Poe said.

"Good luck to you man."

Poe hugged Finn.

"You too man. Bring your girlfriend home."

"Rey, she's not my."

Poe laughed as he climbed into his fighter.

Chewie got into the Falcon with BB-8 and Finn.

Han was about to enter when he heard another voice.

"You know , no matter how much we fought. I've always hated seeing you leave." Leia said.

Han smiled a little.

"Why do you think I did it, so you'd miss me."

"Well, I did miss you."

Leia came forward and hugged Han, her head against his chest.

She now had a very pained expression on her face.

"Han, if you see our son…Please, bring him home."She said tearing up.

Han took deep breath.

"I'll do what I can."

Han got into the Falcon as Leia watched the ship take off.

Maz walked up beside her.

"I can feel the force is with them."

"I hope you're right Maz."

"They will need to rescue Rey, the force has finally awakened, and we will need her just as much as we need Luke."

Onboard the Falcon, Han and Chewie flew the ship as BB-8 and Finn stood behind them.

"According to your schematics this place will have a planetary deflector shield. No way we're getting past it, nothing moving slower than light speed can move through it."

"Wait a minute, we're coming out of hyperspace in the planet! Is that even possible!?"

"I never ask that until after I do it."

Han pulled the ship out of hyperspace right in front of a mountain.

Han pulled up as they crashed through a few trees before sliding across the icy plateau.

"We did it." Han said before hearing Finn throw up.

Chewie growled as Han shook his head.

"You're cleaning that up."

The four left the ship after putting some winter gear on.

They began trekking their way across the snow and wind before coming to a navigation marker.

In the distance they could see the base.

"So that's it then."

"Yeah, that's Starkiller base."

"So how do we access the computer?"

"I don't know."

Han grabbed Finn and pinned him against the satellite they were by.

"You dragged us all the way here and you don't even know how to access the computer!"

"I'm here for Rey, as for the rest we can figure it out. We can use the force!"

"That's not how the force works!" Han shouted as Chewie groaned and shook his head.

"Just trust me, I have an idea." Finn said.

* * *

In the hologram chamber , Kylo stood before Supreme Leader Snoke.

"The girl has proven, difficult to break. More difficult than I thought."

" _This girl, how could you not see it."_

"See what?"

" _The awakening we felt, it is her!"_

"What?!"

" _Bring this girl to Hosnian prime at once, I want to see her myself."_

 _"_ But the map to Skywalker?"

" _This is my new command to you Kylo Ren, bring her too me."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Not a lot to say after this one_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starkiller Base

* * *

Captain Phasma walked through the halls of Starkiller base , passing by a few stormtroopers before something grabbed her.

Chewbacca grabbed Phasma and held her in place as Han and Finn came out holding their blasters at her.

"FN-2187." She said in her cold tone.

"Captain, I need you to a access the system for us. Come on, that's an order." Finn said smiling.

They carefully lead the chrome armored stormtrooper to a computer as BB-8 came up beside it.

"You can't possibly think you'll get away with this, there's an army of stormtroopers here." Phasma said.

"That's true, but I remember you being fond of the base attack drill. It puts all personal on alert and to certain stations." Finn said.

Chewie growled at Phasma who reluctantly entered in the code as BB-8 started to record the information.

"Alright we have Rey's location and the data the Resistance wanted." Han said.

"Send out the call." Finn said before Phasma entered the code.

"Now I think I know what to do with her, the garba-"

Captain Phasma locked Chewie's injured arm in a bar before slamming his head into the wall.

Phasma smacked Han back before grabbing Finn by the throat and held him against the wall.

Finn choked , desperately trying to breath as he grabbed at her hands.

"Desertion is punishable by dead FN-2187." She said as Finn kicked at her to no avail.

Chewie roared as he grabbed Phasma and forced her through another door.

Phasma punched Chewie's head , forcing him back before the door between them shut.

BB-8 beeped as Finn breathed deeply.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere Rey was still strapped to the board.

She felt the same feeling she had felt on Takodera and kept trying to make sense of it. A thought came to her mind, it would have made sense given what was happening and was worth a try.

Rey saw a single stormtrooper guarding her and concentrated.

"You will unshackle me , and leave." She said.

The stormtrooper turned to Rey who continued to concentrate.

"You will unshackle me, and leave." She said as he came closer.

"You will unshackle me, and leave." Rey said as he put his hands on the shackles. Rey grunted as the stormtrooper tightened the shackles before walking back to the doorway, Rey regretting her decision.

Moments later they both heard a sound over the intercom.

"Another drill?" The stormtrooper said sounding annoyed before he left.

Rey still in pain from the too tight shackles looked at the tighteners.

Rey concentrated and breathed deeper while closing her eyes.

The shackle tighteners slowly started to move on their own, eventually getting to be where they were originally as Rey panted, feeling exhausted.

Moments later the door opened as Finn ran in.

"Rey!"

"Finn!"

He rushed over and undid the shackles.

"You're alive!" She shouted sounding very relieved.

"We're going to get you out of here." Finn said as Han came in.

"Han, Chewie , you came too."

"What can I say kid, Chewie kinda likes you." Han said.

* * *

Kylo returned to the chamber before seeing Rey was gone.

"Ghaaaaaa!" Kylo screamed.

Outside the chamber, two stormtroopers were walking by when they heard the room getting torn up. The one of the left stopped the other before they turned around and walked the other way.

* * *

Rey, Finn, Han, Chewie, and BB-8 hid in a maintenance corridor.

"Alright getting in was easy, getting out is going to be hard. We don't have the room to go to light speed without hitting the shield. Meaning we have to disable them before we can leave." Han said looking at the schematics.

"I know how to get to the generator. If we detonate some charges in there, we'll have our window." Finn said.

* * *

Kylo marched into the command center before using the force to pull one of the officers to his grip.

"What's going on!? Where are the stormtroopers!?"

The officer looked terrified.

"Sssir, captain Phasma initiated a base attack drill."

"And has anyone seen captain Phasma?"

Moments later door opened as captain Phasma came in.

"Sir, FN-2187 is here with the Resistance agents." She said.

Kylo dropped the officer.

"They free'd the girl. Lock down the base's hangers!"

"As long as the shield is up they can't fly off planet." Phasma said before Kylo turned to her.

"The shields."

* * *

Finn carefully lead them through the base exterior towards the shield control building.

"The new republic is gone?" Rey said in horror.

"Essentially , the Resistance are the only one's who stand in their way now." Finn said.

The shield control building was massive and in the shape of a hexagon with a satellite on the top.

Each entry way had several Stormtroopers guarding it.

"How do we get in?" Rey asked.

"These couplings release a charge every three minutes, but the shaft is large enough for us to move through. We'll have to be fast."

Chewie growled as she shook his head.

"We've done worse things Chewie."

Finn opened the shaft as they saw the large power cords moving underground.

"Wait for it." Finn said before they saw a surge of electricity move past them.

"Go!"

They jumped down and ran as fast as they could towards the shield building.

They tried to only focus on getting through rather than the electrical surge that would go right through them.

A droid slowly lowered in front of them before Chewie shot it.

After doing so an alarm went off.

"What did he do?" Rey asked.

"He set off the alarm, in thirty seconds a second charge will kill anything inside here!" Finn shouted.

"Ok, so run faster!" Han shouted as they ran through the flashing red lights.

As they got to another hatch , Han and Chewie climbed up with Chewie holding BB-8.

Finn tripped as Rey stopped.

"Go!" He shouted before Rey helped Finn up.

"Not without you." She said before grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him with her up the hatch before a surge of electricity filled the shaft.

"I say next time we take our chances with the Stormtroopers." Han said trying to catch his breath.

Chewie growled and nodded.

The group saw they were inside the building. The interior was massive and dark with a light coming fro the center. There were two main section separated by a walkway that had a very deep shaft below.

Various droids were performing duties in the building as Chewie passed out detonation packs.

"I'll take down here, Chewie's got the second floor, you kids take the top." Han said.

They split up and began putting their charges on anything that looked important.

As Rey put the charges on a computer she stopped and had to brace herself. She felt the same fear and cold feeling from before.

Finn noticed her frightened expression.

"Rey, what's wrong?"

"He's here." She said terrified.

They heard the door open as a series of footsteps followed.

Rey and Finn looked down to see none other than Kylo Ren enter the ground floor with a squad of Stormtroopers.

"Spread out and find them." He said.

Han stayed hidden before he saw Kylo.

Kylo began to make his way across the walkway as Han took a deep breath.

Despite every instinct telling him not to, Han walked out of his hiding place and up to the start of the walkway.

He looked down at Kylo who was now almost halfway across before taking one last breath.

"Ben!" Han shouted.

Kylo stopped immediately.

The stormtroopers quickly aimed their weapons at Han as Chewie looked down from the second level.

He had a very scared look on his face seeing this.

Rey and Finn saw this as well.

"What's he doing!?" Finn said frantically.

"Did he call him Ben?" Rey said confused.

Kylo Ren slowly turned and faced Han.

"Han Solo." He said in his usual tone.

"I've been waiting for this day, the force has brought you to me."

Han slowly approached.

"Take off that mask, you won't need it." Han said.

"And what do you think you'll see if I do?"

Han gave a more determined expression.

"My son."

Rey and Finn watched closely as Kylo reached for the helmet and heard something unlock.

Kylo now lifted the helmet off his head as they saw his face for the first time. He had light skin and brown eyes with black hair that was thick and came down almost past his head.

Rey was almost shocked seeing him like this, before she had almost been to terrified to imagine what was beneath the helmet, but now she saw a human face, not only that he did not seem evil or demented, he almost seemed handsome in a way, looking a bit like a younger version of Han.

Rey never would have imagined he was Han's son. She now knew why talking about Luke and his Jedi was so hard for Han, it wasn't just losing his old friend. It was living with the guilt that his own son had joined the dark side.

Han saw his son's face for the first time in years, he was almost overwhelmed by it.

Kylo have a more angry/frustrated expression.

"Your son is dead. Ben Solo was weak , like his father and uncle. So I destroyed him!"

"That's what Snoke told you isn't it, but it's not true, and you know it." Han said as he slowly moved closer.

"My son is alive."

"No, my master is wise. He will bring peace and justice to the galaxy, and balance to the force."

"Ben Snoke is using you for your power, just like Palpatine used your grandfather for his. Once he has no further use of you, you're dead. You know it's true."

"No, my master chose me, to save the galaxy, save it from the likes of you!" Kylo said sounding very defensive.

"Ben, leave this place, come with me, get away from Snoke."

Kylo backed away.

"No! You're weak! Just like mother and uncle Luke! I'm Vader's heir! Snoke isn't afraid of my power!"

Rey and Finn heard fear in Kylo as he spoke.

Han kept walking towards him.

"Ben, it's time to stop this. You can still make it right, let it go, your anger, your hatred." He said slowly reaching for Kylo's hand.

"Stop." Kylo said sounding as if he were on the verge of crying.

"Ben, come home." Han said.

Kylo was shaking before he remembered his master's words.

" _Even you have not faced a test like this before."_

Kylo closed his eyes before igniting his lightsaber.

Han convulsed as the red lightsaber stabbed through his stomach.

"No!" Rey shouted as Chewie roared, Finn looking just as shocked.

Despite being stabbed, Han reached out for his son's face one last time managing to touch it before falling over the shaft and out of sight.

Back on D'Qar Leia braced herself against a table, finding it hard to breath as Maz saw her.

Maz removed her goggled and wiped her eyes.

"He's gone." Leia said.

Chewie roared as he fired a blaster bolt that hit Kylo's side. Kylo grunted in pain as smoke rose from the burn mark on his armor.

Kylo's head shot up to Chewie, a his expression now one of anger and hatred as he reached out and closed his hand.

Rey and Finn were knocked off their feet as the upper areas were torn apart by the force, Chewie running as stormtroopers on the ground level fired at him.

Rey and Finn got out as well before Chewie detonated the bombs.

The rest of the walkways collapsed as the antenna short circuited.

The stormtroopers were trapped inside as Rey and Finn saw Chewie get on a parked speeder with BB-8 before flying off.

"Where's he going?" Finn asked.

"Come on." Rey said as they got into another. The speeder was grey and rectangular shaped with two back engines, two seats and a front turret.

They heard something inside the shield building, the debris was hurled away from the doors as the stormtroopers sprinted out.

"Drive!" Rey shouted as Finn lifted the speeder off and flew away from the base.

The sun was setting fast as the two tried to catch their breath in the cold.

Finn saw Rey holding her face as she teared up and tried to breath.

"Rey, Han."

"Not now Finn, we can talk once we're off this damn planet." Rey said as she tried to cope with Han's death.

Finn stayed quite as he drove.

Moments later the speeder shook as something hit it.

The two turned to see a pair of stormtroopers on a second speeder behind them.

One was on the front turret firing as Finn did his best to evade the blue blasts.

Rey saw Finn's blaster and returned fire, but each of her blasts missed their mark, Rey shouting in frustration.

"You're lucky I don't have my vibroblade!" She shouted in anger.

"Switch with me!" Finn shouted as the two switched positions.

Rey started driving as Finn fired back.

He carefully aimed and hit the turret, disabling it.

"I got em!" Finn shouted before the stormtrooper gunner pulled out his own rifle and aimed at Rey.

"Duck!" Finn shouted as Rey ducked, the blaster bolt going just over her head and hitting the controls.

"Oh no." Rey said as her speeder made a sharp turn and flew off the path going over a hill as the two screamed before bouncing across the ground and into a forest before they crashed into tree.

Finn was shaking a little as he got out.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. Rey?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Those stormtroopers won't be far behind, let's get moving, the Falcon's on that plateau." Finn said pointing up.

The two started to run through the snow but the sun was now gone as the darkness of the night filled the forest.

As they moved Rey felt the cold get more intense.

"Finn." Rey said, the two heard a lightsaber ignite as they turned to see Kylo Ren behind them.

He had the same intense expression on his face, but something else had changed. Rey could feel something was different about Kylo from before. That was when she saw the color of his eyes had changed, they weren't brown anymore, they were yellow.

They could see the burn mark on his armor from Chewie's shot , but it seemed to have no effect on him, as he stood just like before,

"You will not escape me, I will bring you to the Supreme Leader." Kylo said intensely.

"Murderer, monster!" Rey shouted.

"Whatever that fool told you was nothing but a lie, the rebellion, the Jedi, all of them were evil. The source of this galaxy's pain and suffering. Now you're coming with me one way or another." Kylo said intensely.

Rey grabbed Finn's gun and tried to shoot Kylo but he grabbed her with the force and hurled Rey into a tree, Rey screaming before she was hit and fell into the snow.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as he ran over to her.

"Traitor!" Kylo shouted at Finn , full of anger and hatred. Finn got up and faced Kylo before igniting the lightsaber and holding it up.

Kylo saw the lightsaber and stared at it intensely.

"That lightsaber, it's rightfully mine!"

"You want it, come and take it." Finn said before he ran at Kylo.

"Very well." Kylo said before he knocked the lightsaber out of Finn's hand with one strike.

Finn now looked terrified as he saw the almost feral expression on Kylo's face before he was hurled away and into a tree by the force, several of his bones breaking as he crashed then landed.

Kylo turned and saw the lightsaber in the snow before reaching out to it.

Kylo for some reason found it very difficult to pull the lightsaber to his hand.

He gave a more intense look as he tried to pull the lightsaber. He finally lifted up but didn't fly to Kylo.

Instead the lightsaber flew past Kylo and landed in the hands of none other than Rey who had gotten back up.

Rey almost couldn't believe what she had done, she knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was force sensitive.

Kylo seemed even angrier as he saw this.

Rey ignited the lightsaber and held it up, the lightsaber was lighter than her old vibroblade. Rey had a serious expression on her face as she faced Kylo.

"I've killed real Jedi girl, do you really want to do this?"

"No, but I must." Rey said as she and Kylo charged at each other.

Their lightsabers crashed against each other. Rey used her techniques from Lor to try and fight Kylo. She noticed that since her awakening, her physical abilities felt more enhanced than usual. She was faster and stronger, her strikes having more weight behind them then before.

However, Kylo seemed different as well. While he still retained his form, Kylo was more feral now, his intense expression looking like he was ready to rip her throat out with his teeth.

Rey was knocked back by one strikes as she fell backwards, Kylo screaming as he cut through any tree or branch between them.

Rey caught Kylo's lightsaber before forcing it up. Despite doing this, Kylo smashed himself into Rey knocking her back before he kicked her onto the ground.

Kylo violently slashed at her on the ground, Rey doing her best to get up before Kylo forced her lightsaber aside before smashing his fist across her face.

Rey stumbled backwards , coughing up some blood into the snow.

As Rey tried to fight again, Kylo hurled her further away with another blast of force energy.

Rey saw she was near Finn before seeing Kylo coming at her.

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated.

Finn's eyes slowly opened as he almost felt something around him Rey held her arms up before closing her hands.

She opened her eyes and thrusted her hands forward, Kylo was hurled several yards away before crashing into the snow.

Rey pulled Luke's lightsaber back to her hand before helping Finn get to his feet.

"Rey, you got him." Finn said in amazement.

As Rey got Finn to his feet she felt the cold feeling get more intense.

They turned to see four stormtroopers rush up before backing up.

Kylo got back to his feet, looking as if he was ready to erupt.

"Ghaaaaaa!" Kylo screamed , the ground almost shaking as Finn and Rey saw the trunks of the trees around them begin to burst before they trees were lifted up by the force.

"Run!" Rey shouted as they sprinted away as fast as they could, the maelstrom of trees and other projectiles swirling around them.

The stormtroopers were now terrified as Kylo moved towards Rey and Finn, holding both arms up as the ground around the two began to crack with more trees , rocks, and even animals flew at the, narrowly missing them or Rey slashing them apart with her lightsaber.

On D'Qar Leia felt a cold feeling through the force.

"Ben." She said.

Maz felt it as well.

"Leia, your son is gone."

Onboard his flagship, Snoke's head raised at general Hux.

"Supreme Leader, what's wrong?"

 _"Kylo Ren, he's ready to complete his training. Bring him to me."_

Rey and Finn continued to run before a tree trunk hit they backs and hurled them onto the ground as before Kylo pulled them closer.

Rey and Finn were now terrified before a large blast hit the ground near Kylo, knocking him off balance.

A few lights shined down on Finn and Rey as the Millennium Falcon flew over them, the ramp opening as Chewie called out to them.

Rey helped Finn inside before the ramp closed.

Rey laid Finn down in the medical cot before the ship shook.

"What was that?"

Chewie growled that something was keeping them held in place.

Outside the ship, Kylo held his hand at the Falcon , using the force to pull it closer.

The ramp lowered again as Rey carefully moved down.

She saw Kylo holding the ship in place and concentrated before unleashing another blast of force energy. The blast knocked Kylo Ren off balance enough for the Falcon to break free.

Chewie flew the ship away as Kylo's stormtroopers rushed up and fired at it, but were unable to brin the ship down.

They then nervously turned to Kylo.

"Sir, are you ok?"

Kylo kept staring at the Falcon intensely as it flew away.

The Falcon returned to D'Qar before landing.

They came out before Rey handed Finn off to the medics before BB-8 rolled inside.

Rey saw Leia tearing up as Chewie came over to her before the two hugged.

Maz approached Rey before seeing the lightsaber in her hand.

"Maz."

"I see you took the lightsaber after all." She said.

"The force, I could use it." Rey said.

"Yes my dear, just like I said you could. You fought Kylo Ren didn't you."

"Yes, he was too powerful. I didn't stand a chance."

"You are strong Rey, but Kylo is too well trained. You will need a master to defeat him and Snoke. But now there is only one left who can teach you."

Leia came over to Rey.

"Leia." Rey said before Leia hugged her too.

Rey went inside as she looked over Finn who was put in the med bay.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

Rey went to the command center where she saw BB-8 uploaded the information into the computer.

"Oh my, captain Solo is gone. This is a tragedy, I know the captain and I weren't always on the best terms but-" C3P0 started before BB-8 's data showed.

"Well, this information will definitely give us a chance. It's not much, but a chance is better then nothing." Ackbar said before they saw something else come up.

Leia's eyes widened as she saw it was none other than the rest of the map to find Luke.

"The map to master Skywalker, the First Order did have it!"

"We can find him." Leia said.

Leia heard a familiar chirp as R2D2 shot to life and rushed over, shaking as he happily chirped.

"R2 you live!"

"We can find Tython now, and Luke, I'm going." Leia said.

"No." Maz said as Leia turned to her.

"The girl Rey, she must go, and go alone." Maz said.

"What?" Rey said.

"Luke is my brother." Leia said.

"Leia, the force is speaking to me. If you go to find Luke, he won't come back, Rey is our only chance of brining Luke back, our only chance of restoring the Jedi order. She and only she can do this."

"I can't, I can't." Rey said shaking.

Maz came up and put her hand on Rey's.

"Rey, it's time for you to stop waiting. You must go and seize your destiny, and this is your destiny. The force is calling out to you, find Luke, save him."

Leia gave a hard look.

"Go, bring my brother home." Leia said.

Chewie nodded.

R2 rolled up to Rey and almost angrily beeped.

"R2 insists he goes as well. He won't let anyone see master Luke without him."

Rey recognized the droid from one of her visions.

"You were Luke's droid."

R2 beeped.

"And Luke's father's droid?"

"You belonged to Darth Vader!?" C3P0 said in disbelief.

R2 chirped back.

"I was built by Darth Vader!? I have no recollection of this!?"

R2 beeped.

"Captain Antilles wiped my memory? That slimy , I don't feel sorry about Vader killing him anymore." C3P0 said.

"Take R2 with you, that droid means a lot to Luke. He could help." Rey said.

Chewie groaned.

"You want me to take the Falcon, I'm not the best pilot."

R2 beeped.

"Alright then R2."

The two entered the Millennium Falcon before looking back at Leia and Maz one more time.

The ramp closed as Rey lead R2 to the cockpit.

Now that Han was dead, it almost felt wrong to sit in the captain's seat, but did so reluctantly.

R2 plugged in and helped Rey pilot the ship before they locked in the coordinates to Tython.

The Falcon flew through hyperspace. Rey was deep in thought, almost overwhelmed. Just a few days ago she was a scavenger on Jakku, waiting for her family to return. Now she was flying the Millennium Falcon with Luke Skywalker's droid and his lightsaber, looking for Skywalker at the birthplace of the Jedi order.

Finally the ship came out of hyperspace as she saw a planet surrounded in an ocean.

In one hemisphere was a large continent, but R2 said he was picking up a signal from somewhere in the vast ocean.

"Alright, take us in." Rey said as they flew to the planet's surface.

Rey felt the force was incredibly strong on Tython, stronger than she had ever felt it before.

As they broke through the clouds Rey saw int he ocean were a series of somewhat small rocky and green islands rising out of the ocean.

Her eyes widened as she realized these were the islands from her vision.

Rey felt a stronger presence coming from one of the islands.

"Set us down there." She said as R2 helped Rey land the ship on the base of the island.

Rey and R2 left the Falcon as they saw a staircase leading them up the island.

"Can you move up stairs?" She asked.

R2 chirped.

"Alright let's go."

Rey and R2 began the long process of scaling the island's stone staircase as they moved further and further up. The sounds of the ocean and birds flying overhead was a welcome after Starkiller base and Jakku.

The climb felt like an eternity, but Rey was determined to find Luke, R2 just as determined.

Eventually they neared the top, Rey stopping a she saw more green around it. Rey saw the entrance to an ancient stone temple, there was no roof, but smaller chambers each made of stone and lead to the interior.

Rey felt the presence get stronger as she and R2 carefully moved through the temple.

Rey's eyes widened as she saw a crate of supplies opened in the temple. She went over and saw they had been opened recently, meaning someone was living there.

She and R2 rushed through the temple but found no one. However, the presence was still near her, Rey felt it.

They moved further up the island before reaching the peak.

Rey and R2 stooped, Rey almost unable to move as she saw the back of a figure wearing a grey hooded robe, standing in front of a makeshift gravestone , and looking out at the ocean.

R2 chirped and beeped in excitement as Rey tried to breath.

The figure slowly turned around, revealing a brown tunic and a white undershirt on his chest and the face of an older man under the hood.

He raised his arms, Rey seeing his right hand was the same cybernetic hand that she had seen in the vision touch R2 in front of the burning temple.

The man removed his hood as Rey now saw his face for the first time. His hair was long , grey, and messy with a grey/white beard and mustache.

He said nothing, and only stared at Rey who was so overwhelmed that she could barely move. Still Rey found the strength to take out the lightsaber and hold it up at him.

The older man started at the lightsaber intensely before raising his cybernetic hand.

The lightsaber flew from Rey's hand into the man's cybernetic hand as he stared at it before turning back to Rey.

Luke had an almost tired expression as he looked back at Rey, neither saying a word as R2 rolled up beside his former master and placed his body against him.

"Luke." Rey said finally breaking the silence, and for some reason , she almost felt on the verge of tears.

Luke raised his hand back up aiming the end of the lightsaber at Rey as he kept the same almost tired expression.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus ends my remake of Star Wars the Force Awakens, if you guys really liked it I might do something similar when the Last Jedi comes out if you'd want to see it_

 _I tried to make Rey less perfect and more of a compelling character who couldn't just do everything, and had room to grow her skillset_

 _Kylo's unstable nature after killing Han showed more of his true turn to the dark side_

 _And of course Leia hugs Chewie, plus we needed to see R2 and Luke reunite_

 _but if there were changes you didn't like feel free to let me know_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
